Love Changes
by Jaspers Naughty2Shoes
Summary: What happens when Bella begins to doubt that Edward is the one? And a dark secret from Edwards past comes to light. Will they stick together or will they both run into the arms of another? Rated T to be safe
1. Prolouge

**Love Changes**

Ok so funny story I've spent the past few days reading Bella/Jasper pairing fan fics and I love it. It's funny because for some reason I feel like Bella and Jasper would of made a great couple. Jasper is Bella's confidant and with Bella's emotions always going crazy Jasper is the one to comfort her. Anyways as I sit here debating if I should start yet another story (I'm already writing 3 and one I pretty much abandoned) I flipped the channel only to find Tom and Jerry going at it yet again. And who's name do I hear the house maid call Tom.... Jasper. And if that's not enough I see a Sunny D commercial with a vampire saying "Come to me". So here you go a story for you Jasper lovers out there. I'm smiling on the inside. I hope you enjoy! I know it's not much it's basically a sample.

**Prelude:**

I had no idea how I reached here but I was. I had to be honest with myself and with the one I thought I wanted to spend forever with. I was going to break his heart I knew that, but it had to be done. After all he broke mine first. It was now or never. We were here where our relationship first began… And where it would all end.

"Edward." I peeked up at him. He had to know something was wrong. "We seriously need to talk." He took a deep breath. I couldn't even look at him. "I can't do this anymore." I said rapidly hoping he wont ask me to say it again. "I can't keep lying to you or myself any longer. Ever since Italy things haven't been the same between us. You changed…I changed."

I heard a low growl. I looked over to where he once stood. He wasn't there anymore. A wave of fear and panic pulsated through my body. I should of listened to everyone. He now stood in front of me. His eyes cold and dark. His teeth bared and dripping with venom. I knew what would happen next. I deserved it. He promised me to never leave and here I was …leaving him. I closed my eyes welcoming my fate. I felt his cold hard hands grip tightly around my neck. My eyes opened to stare at the one I once loved. How did it come to this?


	2. Chapter 1

Ok so I just want to thank all the support I've received for this story so far. I know it was such a teaser but it was a good one right =) Any ways heres Chapter one. I was going to post chapter two as well but somehow it got deleted on my computer. I'm so crying right now. Anyways this chapter is a short one but don't worry it will get longer I promise! Since today is such a boring rainy day here in NY I'll be updating all stories so when your done with this check out my other stories. LOVE YOU ALL! ENJOY!

**Chapter 1: Doubts **

So Victoria was dead and school was over. I was finally content with the events occurring in my life. Well mostly content. I was getting married. Something I had pictured in the very distant future. Not in a matter of a few short weeks.

I still believe he tricked me. Edward knew what it was I wanted most and used it against me.

But I guess it wouldn't be all bad. Edward loved me beyond all measures. Wasn't that enough?

I awoke to the alluring and heavenly smell of Edward holding me ever so close. I wasn't ready to open my eyes yet. I snuggled into his chest and felt him press his lips to my temple. "Good morning my love." he whispered in my ear. His cool breath tickled my senses. Could anything go wrong? I asked to soon. Suddenly the door burst open and in walked my best friend. I literally hated her right now. I knew what today was.

"I can't even have one minute to fully be awake before you start dragging me here there and everywhere." I muttered sitting up and rubbing my eyes. Everyone knew how cranky I could be in the morning. Edward chuckled. I spent the night at the Cullen's house yet again only because Alice wore me out.

She simply laughed and walked over to the bed. "Oh come on Bella you were the one who agreed to let me plan your wedding." "So why do you need me?" I whined. Although what I really wanted to say was _Don't make me regret it. _AliceShook her head and smiled. "Because your my favorite human in the whole world, and I want everything to be perfect." Damnit the pixie got me.

I sighed and got out of bed. "Well could I get a few human moments. I do have needs you know…we have rights." I said as I walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower and brushed my teeth and hair. I changed into a pair of faded jeans and a tank top. School was finally over and I was so glad I could finally relax and enjoy my family without worrying about a test, or paper to run and do.

"Not as stylish as I imagined but it would do. Let's go we have a busy day today we have to meet with the cater-" I stopped listening. I glanced over at Edward to see him looking me over. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me softly. "Are you- Ugh!" she pulled me away. "Let's go Rose is waiting in the car." I glanced once more at Edward as he waved to me. I couldn't help but think about how lucky I was to have him.

"So are you nervous about the Denali's coming to pay a visit?" Rose asked as she sped through the streets of Seattle. "No they're vegetarians like you are right?" I replied as I wondered why she would ask such a question. I saw Alice shoot a warning look at Rose who giggled. "Am I missing something?" I asked. Alice sighed.

"It's nothing really one of the members of the Denali clan had a thing for Edward. Of course he never paid any mind to her." "Oh" was all I could say. Of course she had to be beautiful and graceful just like any vampire I've met.

I couldn't help but play into my insecurities. After all I'm sure she was everything I could never be and maybe more. "Trust me Bella you have nothing to worry about." Alice assured me. I gave a forced smile. "I have some news to tell you guys. We were going to wait until tonight to tell you all together but with the Denali… Jasper and I filed for a divorce." "What?!" Did I hear correctly? "Why?" Rose asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know I guess we fell out of love. We've been this way for some time now. We're still close we still love each other but not romantically anymore." "Are you ok?" I asked worried if it was all a front. "Yes" She smiled brightly. "Of course it's a bit frightening but it had to happen. We're not meant to be." We were quiet. I couldn't believe it. If Alice and Jasper could fall out of love with one another after so many years what guarantee did I have that mine would last with Edward?

I was scared. After a tiresome day tasting foods and cakes I was ready to be back in my fi- (I couldn't bring myself to say the word.) In Edwards arms. As we walked through the doors I hard a laughter coming from the living room. I assumed the Denali's were here. _Great. _This should be good.

_____________

Ok so some Bella and Jazz interaction is coming up as well as some Jake....hmm I smell drama. Leave a review please and I promise I'll update very very soon.


	3. Chapter 2

I just want to say thank you to all who have reviewed or added this story as their favorite or what ever. This is my second daft of this chap. I'm kind of sad cause the first was way better... but whatever. I hope you ENJOY and continue to make my day and filling my mailbox with reviews and alerts! I swear I scream every time I get an email from Fanfic lol.

PS. I have nothing against blonds!

**Chapter 2: Insecurities **

As I turned and walked into the living room I immediately spotted her. She sat beside Edward with a hand on his leg. Great she was a blond. This should be interesting. "Oh good your home." Edward said smiling brightly as Blondie retract her hand and placed it in her lap. She looked me over from head to toe. "I should of dressed you." Alice whispered in my ear. I sucked my teeth and hugged Edward.

"Tanya, Irena I'd like you to meet my Bella." He smiled at me adoringly. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Irena said hugging me. "Same here." I said smiling at her. Brunettes sticks together. "Nice to meet you Bella." Tanya said not fully hiding her distaste. She like I feared was stunning. She even might give Rose a run for her money. This was a blow. "Nice to meet you to Tanya." Edward led me to the love set adjacent to Tanya. I caught her watching as Edward kissed my forehead and took my hand in his.

"Eddie do you remember the first time we hunted together." She said way to enthusiastically. I looked up at him and smiled as he burst into a fit of laughter. "How can I ever forget. I will never look at a moose the same anymore. He said between laughs. "You were such a show off." She continued. "And a messy eater as well. Do you remember when it tore your shirt off." He laughed even harder shaking the room. I never heard him laugh like that before. She eyed me and smiled cunningly.

"So tell me how exactly did the two of you meet?" She asked looking at him. "Oh we actually met at school. Bella was my lab partner in biology." "Oh…How exciting." scrunching her face with distaste. Ok that was it. I jumped up and glared at her. Suddenly I felt a wave of calmness pulsate through me. I looked up to see Jasper smiling at me from the top of the stairs.

"Excuse me." I said as I walked coolly up the stairs and into Edwards room. How dare she? I asked myself. I threw myself on the bed and grunted. "Are you alright? A deep smooth voice rang. "I'm fine Jazz." I replied. "It don't feel that way to me sweetheart." I sighed. Then looked up at him. "I should be asking you that. Alice told me about the divorce. How are you holding up?"

"Oh don't worry bout that I'm fine toots. Alice and I saw it coming long ago." I smiled halfheartedly. "Does that mean your leaving?" "Of course not. And miss you tripping down the isle I think not. I grimaced then giggled as I shoved him playfully. He wrapped his arm around me and sighed. "Seriously though why aren't you happy? I thought getting married is what every girl dream about as a child."

"In case you haven't noticed I'm not your average girl." "Well excuse me I stand corrected." I giggled. It was silent for a moment. I played with my bracelet and bit down on my bottom lip. "Sometimes I wonder if it's enough." "If what's enough Bella?" "Love. Is love real love enough to make a relationship last?" He sighed. "You wouldn't like to hear the truth." He replied rubbing my arm. "I need the truth." I replied quietly gazing into his eyes. He sighed. "No. It takes honesty, commitment, trust and communication to make a relationship last." There was a brief silence. "Do you regret marrying Alice?"

"I'll do it all over again if I had the choice. If it wasn't for her I never would have been here. And I never would have met such an incredible being as yourself." I blushed scarlet as he smiled. "Edwards a lucky man." He whispered as he kissed my cheek and walked out the room. If I thought the scent of Edward was intoxicating then I had no idea how to describe Jasper's scent. I was stunned as I placed my hand over the spot he kissed me.

**Jasper POV:**

Ever since the whole Italy trip I had to admit I've been ha- I'm in love with Bella. There I said it. I hated being in this position. Watching the one I loved get married to someone else. I have contemplated on leaving but I just cant bring myself to do it. I sped out the house and headed to the one spot where I could allow myself to think freely. It's bad enough Edward was a mind reader and I had to control myself around him.

She was having doubts about them. This meant nothing simply because when it comes down to Edward he could get away with murder. He just looks at her and she quickly forgives him.

Bella I just wish you could open your eyes and see what could be. Ugh this was frustrating. Regardless if Bella marries my brother or not I'll always be in her corner. Secretly loving her. I laid back looking up at the stars. All I could see was adoringly chocolate brown eyes staring back at me. "Jasper your hopeless" I mumbled to myself.

**Bella POV:**

I awoke to an empty bed . That's right Edward was out hunting with ….her. _Bella your over reacting. Edward is yours. No one could take that away._ I got up and looked out my window. It was the beginning of July and it was nice and sunny out. Witch means I was free of my vampire obligations since they couldn't be seen in public.

With the sun bright, I had the needing to be in the company of my own personal sun. I was going to La Push to see my best friend. I got up and got ready for my visit.

Before I turned the outdated engine off he had the door opened and was pulling me into a bear hug. "Bella you're here!" Jake exclaimed squeezing me tight. "Ok Jake I understand that you miss me and all but does that mean you should be squeezing the air out my lungs?" I asked breathlessly. "Oh sorry." he said setting me down. "So what brings you here?" he asked looking around as if expecting Edward to pop out of thin air. "Missing my pocket full of sunshine."

"What did he do now?" he asked rolling his eyes. "Nothing…I'm just stressed right now. With the stupid wedding. And Alice and Jazz divorce. It just.. I don't know. I'm just wondering if Alice and Jasper's relationship could fail after so long, could Edward and I last?" "Are you serious Bella your questioning the leech. This is front page news." "Could you quit being a jerk for five minuets. I'm serious here…. I just don't want to think about anything for the next couple of hours. Could you be my sun and brighten my day?" I asked batting my lashes.

He smiled at me. "Why don't we head down to the beach." He took my hand and lead me down to our spot were we shared so many memories. After putting me up to speed about the growing pack and and the newest imprinted. It was time for the talk I was trying to avoid.

"So seriously what has you doubting your relationship with the blood sucker?" "It's everything Jake. I just can't shake this feeling. It feels as if there's little subtle hints trying to tell me this is wrong." So if that's the case maybe the two of you should sit down and talk. I mean Bella your about to get married you should be on cloud nine right now."

"Well I'm not. Instead I'm just stressed out." I said rubbing my temples. Jake was right. I should sit with Edward and discuss what was going on. I truly needed his assurance right about now. I couldn't help but smile. Some how Jake made me feel brighter.

"Jake you just made my day." I said hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek. "Sure sure. I know I'm the best. Does that mean your leaving now? " He asked giving me the puppy dog eyes. "That wasn't necessary Mr. Black I wasn't planning on leaving. Edwards out hunting with Tanya." I said the name with a bitter distaste.

Jacob laughed. "Who's this Tanya character?" "Apparently she had a thing for him. Jake you should of seen her with him. It was as if she was trying to show me that I'm out of my league with him." He laughed. "Bella your letting someone else get to you. Are you kidding me? Who's getting married?" Jake had a point.

"I am." "So then start acting like it." I glanced up at him with an amused look. "Since when have you been on team Edward?" "Please Bella the only team I'm on is yours. I just want to see you happy whether its with that joker or someone else." I smiled and fought back the tears. He hugged me tightly. "You're the greatest friend anyone can ask for." "I better be." he retorted.

The sun was now setting as we talked about any and everything we could possibly think of. That's the thing about the sun. Even when you cant see it still shines brightly. "I should go Jake. Before Edward catches a heart attack." "Ok." he said getting up and whisking me into his infamous bear hugs. "Love ya Bells" He whispered. "Love you to Jake." I replied as I kissed his cheek again. "I'll call you later." "Sure sure." We walked back to my truck and I headed over to the Cullen's.

As I pulled in I could see the anger in his eyes. I was in trouble…serious trouble. I took a deep breath as he walked over to me. I jumped out of my car nearly tripping over a rock. But a steady pair of cool arms caught me. I looked up at him.

"Edward I'm so-" "You stink of him." He said coldly wrinkling his nose. I was lost. I had no idea what to say. "Do you have any idea what I've been through today? Wondering where you could possibly be. And then to top it off Alice couldn't see you. Bella I don't think you understand the circumstances of being around a werewolf. A young one at that."

"Edward Jacob is my best friend. Yes he's a werewolf but he will never hurt me." Edward went to say something but stopped and took a deep breath. "Bella I don't want you going back there anymore." "Are you serious?" I asked glaring at him.

"Edward I can't do that." Edward grabbed my wrists. "Bella if you value my sanity I suggest you never go there again." He snarled. "Edward your hurting me." I cried trying to pry my wrists from his grip. "And your not hurting me? Your choosing him over me. Cant you see?!" He yelled. "Edward you being ridiculous. I'm with you aren't I? I'm getting _married_ to you." There I said it.

"Yea but is that what you really want?" He said letting goof wrists. He sped away from me. I could feel the panic attack creeping on me and my breaths went jagged. I had to hold onto the car for support. When I looked up I saw Tanya there whispering to Edwards as they went inside. She looked up at me and smiled.

What the hell was going on? I stood there contemplating whether I should go inside or leave. Then decided to go home. Once home I ran up to my room and slammed my window shut. I looked down at my throbbing wrists to see the outline of hand prints. I allowed the tears to take over now. I threw myself on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

Edwards POV:

She was choosing him over me. Why was I the only one who saw it? I sat down in the living room with Tanya right behind me. She sat beside me and began rubbing my back. "Are you alright." She asked as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Does it look like I'm alright." I snapped. "I'm sorry Tanya I did- I'm just upset." "Well you have a right to be. A werewolf?" I looked up at her. "Yes!" I exclaimed. "Her best friend is a werewolf. And even when I explain to her the dangers of being around one. A young one at that it's as if it doesn't matter." Tanya shook her head.

"She just doesn't care." She stated. "She doesn't care about me." I murmured. "Oh Edward I'm so sorry." Tanya cried as she continued to rub my back. I had to admit it was quite comforting. "I just don't know what to do anymore." "Well Edward the two of you need to sit down and talk. You need to let her know it's either him or you." I looked up at her. "Yes." Bella needed to make a choice. "Thank you Tanya." I replied.

She simply smiled. "Good luck" "_I'm always here for you_." she thought. I smiled at her then flitted towards the Swan's residence. Charlie wasn't home yet. I jumped up the tree climbed over to the branch that lead to Bella's window. It was closed. I paused to hear her crying. What had I done?

Bella's POV:

I awoke with a nasty headache the next morning. I sat up trying to figure out what to do. But that question was answered as I saw him sitting in my rocking chair. "How did you get in?" I asked. "I have my ways." He replied coolly. "What are you doing here?" I asked in an angry tone.

"I want to talk to you Bella." "That's what a phone is for. I don't want to see you." I said getting up and walking to my bathroom praying he would take the hint and leave. I took two Tylenols and washed up. Then walked back to my room. To my dismay he was still there. "Bella?" I climbed back into bed and pulled the pillow over my head. "Go away!" "Bella please." he pleaded. I pulled the pillow off and glared at him.

"I'm sorry" he replied with all sincerity. "I was just so upset about you and Jacob. I didn't mean to hurt you. Will you forgive me?" He was dazzling me. I shut my eyes and shook my head trying to clear it. "Edward I-" he was sitting on the bed beside me now. "Bella please forgive me." he pleaded. I gazed into his eyes. How could I say no to that face. He kissed me gently and I sighed. He laid beside me as I cuddled up to him. My doubts quickly fading away.


	4. Chapter 3

Ok so I know it's short but don't worry I'm already working on the new chap! Thanks to all who have been showing so much love and support I love you guys. This chappy is dedicated to Jasper's Dark Angel who gave me the idea of this. So without further ado....

Chapter 3: Makeover

Three days had passed since the whole Jake fight and I haven't visited the Cullen's since the wicked witch was still there.

"Uhh Alice wanted me to ask you if you wanted to spend the weekend with her." Edward said nervously rubbing the back of his head. "I thought you guys were going hunting?" I asked confused. "It's kind of a guy thing minus Jasper." "Oh how is he? I still can't believe it…a divorce." Edward shrugged. "It happens." I looked up at him. "Don't worry that's not going to be us." he said kissing my forehead.

"So yes?" "Oh …right. I'll pass on the sleepover." "Why?" He asked I shrugged. "Is the Denali coven still visiting?" "Yes Alice said they'll be here for another week." "Then I'll pass." I replied hoping he'll leave it alone. "Why wont you go?" "Why does it matter if I don't?" "You love Alice." He said peering at me suspiciously. "Of course I do but I just don't feel like going."

"You don't like the Denali's don't you?" He accused. "Edward would you drop it." I said annoyed. "I do like the Denali's." "But?" he pried. "Ugh! I said drop it already." I exclaimed in an annoyed tone. "Your not staying here alone." He said after a moment of silence. I glared at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked wanting to know if I heard correctly. "I said your not staying here alone. So it's either your going to my house witch Alice already has set up for the sleepover, or Alice and Rose are coming here. Take your pick." I took a deep breath as my mind cursed Alice for putting me in this position. I simply didn't want to be around that witch. "Fine I'll go pack." I said submissively. "No need she went shopping today." He said with an amused smirk on his face. He enjoyed my agony.

"Go get dressed and I'll take you over there. They're waiting on your arrival." I grumbled and muttered obscenities under my breath not caring that my boyfriend could hear or not. I got dress deciding on a thin long sleeve hunter green shirt and a pair of black jeans and sneakers. Looking down at my wrists I noticed the bruising were finally fading. I pulled my sleeves lower and walked down the stairs where Edward was waiting for me. I wrote a note for Charlie and we left.

Pulling up into the driveway Alice was already waiting for us. She flitted over to my side of the car and opened my door. "Bella I've missed you so much." She exclaimed reaching into the car and hugging me. She helped me out and led me inside. The living room furniture was replaced with a circle of pillows and blankets. And to top it off scented candles.

"Alice like always you went overboard." "Oh Bella its so worth it though." Now that Eddikans is here will you gentlemen please leave." She said looking towards the stairs. "Ok relax we're leaving." Emmet replied speeding into the room. "Take care baby Bells." He said hugging me then to his wife. Sharing an…interesting kiss. Carlisle thankfully broke it up by clearing his throat then saying good bye.

"See you when I get back my love." Edward whispered giving me a quick kiss before following the men out the door. All eyes were on me. "What?" I asked looking at then. "Oh nothing, nothing at all." Alice said giving her innocent look. "What ever it is the answer is no." I replied. "Damn" Rose said giggling. "She didn't even ask yet." "What ever she was about to ask can't be good."

"How can a makeover be a bad thing?" Alice asked in confusion. "That's the difference between you and I." I simply replied. "Fine. But you will be going shopping with us tomorrow." She said bouncing up and down. I simply rolled my eyes. "Hey ladies can I join in on the fun and games?" Jazz said looking directly at me. My heart skipped a beat when our eyes met. I quickly looked away.

"Well it depends dear Jasper." Rose replied sweetly batting her eyes. Alice was already giggling in her corner. "Do you have any lady parts?" I burst out in a fit of laughter followed by Rose. I could hear a low growl escape from his chest. "Ha ha ha Rose. Lets see if its so funny if one day your M3 magically disappears. She instantly stopped laughing and glared at him.

"Oh Jazzy bear it was just a joke don't get your thong all in a bunch." Alice said falling into another fit of laughter. "Alright that's enough guys let him join." I said. Jasper smiled brightly as he sat beside me. "At least I know I have someone in my corner." I stifled a laugh as I mapped out my plans.

"So what are we doing?" Jasper said in mock excitement. "Makeovers. Since Bella refused your next." Rose said smiling brightly. "When you say makeover you don't mean make up and other girly things right?" He said looking at each of us. "Of course not we'll just give you a facial and buff your nails." Alice said. We all suppressed our laughs and emotions to tip him off. I was the first one to move towards him. "I call dibs on the nails." I called. "That's all you can do" Rose muttered. I shot her a look and she flashed an apologetic look as I rolled up my sleeves and grabbing the brightest pink shade nail polish as the others grabbed their makeup kits.

"Nice job Bella I love the way you shaped his nails." Alice chirped. "I feel something wet on my nails what is that?" Jazz asked in a panic. "Don't move!" Rose yelled. "It's an oil for your cuticles." I replied.

"What on earth?" Esme muttered walking out from the kitchen. We put our finger over our lips. Esme simply walked over to a desk and pulled out a digital camera. And began snapping pictures.

When we couldn't take it anymore we all burst into another fit of laughter backing away from him. He immediately popped up and flitted to the nearest mirror. His scream was priceless. "What have you done?!" he exclaimed. "You know you wont make a bad looking female. We'll call you Josephine." Rose joked. He screamed again looking at his nails.

"Hot pink?" "It goes well with your skin tone." I replied earning a high five from Rose. Jasper stopped and stared at my bruisedwrists. Once I realized what he was staring at I quickly hid them behind me pulling my sleeves down.

"What's wrong Jazz?" Esme asked looking at me now. "Bella?" Jazz asked. I couldn't look at him. I'm sure I was beet red. "Jazz what's the matter?" Rose asked. Jasper sped towards me and raised my hand gently. "Bella who did this to you?" He asked examining my bruises. I didn't reply.

"Did…did Edward do this to you?" Esme asked. I simply nodded feeling a tremendous amount of embarrassment. I heard several growls. "What happened." Esme asked. I took a deep breath. "It happened on Tuesday." I began. "Edward was upset because I went to La Push. He got angry when I told him that I wasn't going to stop seeing Jake and he grabbed my wrists." I said softly in barley a whisper. I was on the brink of tears.

"How could he." Esme muttered in disbelief. "That jack ass." Rose yelled. Jasper simply sent a calm wave around the room. "Jazz forget your calm waves. Look at Bella next thing you know he'll be knocking her down. He's gonna pay for this." Everyone seemed to wrapped with their emotions to notice Alice was having another vision.

"Esme Alice you stay with Bella. Rose you come with me." Jazz said through clenched teeth. "Jazz please….don't." My plea fell on deaf ears they were already out the door.


	5. Chapter 4

So here is Chapter 4. Thank you to all who have reviewed. You guys rock. Here's my late mothers day present to you. I promise it would get longer. Enjoy! I hope it lives up to your expectation.

____________________________________

Chapter 4: Decisions 

Jasper POV:

"Your in love with Bella aren't you?" She said more as a statement. "Rose-" I started. "It's alright Jazz. I think the two of you would be great together." She said with a smile. "Yea well I doubt it's ever going to happen. I mean she's so in love with Edward that she allows him to hurt her." "I know but she'll come around. You just need to have patients. She loves you to. She just doesn't see it yet." I paused for a moment. "Wow what happened to the Rose I used to know?" I asked jokingly. "I guess you can say Bella brought the best out of me." She said with a big grin, "Your not the only one."

We spent the rest of the drive planning our strategy. And as fuel I constantly replayed the image of discovering Bella's bruise. I just couldn't believe that he would hurt Bella and she allowed it. Why was she so afraid of standing up for her self?

Once we reached the reserve where the guys were hunting I took a moment to collect myself and control my thoughts. "Rose remember to control your thoughts." I reminded. "I'll be fine…Just don't go running off and biting his head off until I've told everyone." she said. "Fine let's go." We followed they're trail and led us to a clearing. There they were my family sitting in a circle. Edward immediately stiffened and I felt a strong wave of shock and a hint of guilt. He knew why we were here.

"Hey babe couldn't live with out-" "Emmett shut up. We're here because I have some news to share." Rose avoided any eye contact with Edward. Carlisle was immediately overwhelmed with worry. "What's wrong? Did Bella hurt herself?" If it was any other time I would of laughed. It was amazing how our lives had become so enwrapped with such and amazing soul….if only she knew.

"No." Rose replied now looking at Edward. "But someone did hurt her." "What!" Emmett exclaimed. "Who? What happened?" Eleazar asked. "Edward would you like to tell them or should I?" He dared not speak a word. He just sat there glaring at us. "Edward gave Bella bruises from a fight they had." Rose said folding her arms and smiling at Edward. Emmett immediately popped up and was in an attack mode in a blink of an eye.

"Wait!" Carlisle called turning to Edward. "Is this true son?" "It's not what I looks like." He said after a moment. "Typical man answer. Edward I suggest you shut up if you know what's good for you." She snarled. "Rose please. Edward how could you?" "I was angry she was choosing that dog over me. I just lost it." It was taking every bit of control in me not to rip him apart. I felt no remorse projecting from his emotions. Only anger towards us for telling Carlisle.

I couldn't help it anymore. "How could you just sit there and be so cool about it. You hurt her physically. Just because she didn't say anything about it doesn't mean your actions were right." I stated. He simply smiled crookedly laughing to himself as I replayed the scene from earlier. "I should have known it would be you to discover the bruises. "Edward!" Carlisle scolded. "No!" He stood up and took a step towards me. I gave him a growl as a warning not to test my patients.

"You think I don't know what's going on? How stupid do you think I am?" "Do you really want me to answer that?" I replied. I could sense the rage boil as he launched himself at me. I smirked then stepped out the way at the right moment. He was so predictable. I grabbed him and threw him across the field colliding into a tree that split in half upon impact. I cleared my mind letting my instincts take over and only thinking about Bella's bruises. I sped over to him as he stood and glared at me.

"She'll never be with you." He snarled. I grabbed him by the throat pushing him against the tree. "That's not for you to decide bro." I stated banging his head against the tree then sank my teeth into his neck. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Edward smiled. "Son you need to stop. Remember your control." Carlisle said firmly. "But-" I began to protest. "You are above this this isn't your life anymore. Think about how hurt Bella would be."

_Bella_. I thought. Edward began to chuckle under my grip. I tightened my grip on him and launched him across the field. And yelled in frustration. "You don't deserve her. You've hurt her in so many ways and yet she's still there beside you. You persuaded her to marry you by promising to turn her. And I bet you don't even see the way Tanya taunts her around you." Everyone was still.

Edward sighed after a long moment. "Oh what have I done." He grumbled. "I don't deserve her." "Edward." Carlisle started before being cut off. "No Carlisle it's true…..The wedding is off." He stated before disappearing. "Edward!" Carlisle called. But he was long gone.

Bella's POV:

"It's going to be okay." Esme reassured me for the umpteenth time. I think she was more worried that I was. "How about we watch a movie." Alice said after coming out of a vision. I nodded my head and sat up as she popped in a DVD. I immediately smiled when I realized what it was. It was one of my favorite movies Grease. Alice looked over at me and grinned.

Well into the movie I heard the door opened and my heart immediately began to race not knowing what exactly to expect. When I saw who it was I couldn't help but curse under my breath. "Well well well. If it isn't the most pitiful human." Esme tensed next to me. I had no idea what came over me at that moment but I just lost it.

"Tanya what is your problem?" I asked. "Me? Have a problem." "Yes you! I have done absolutely nothing to deserve this kind of treatment from you." She scoffed. "Of course you haven't." She said sarcastically. I stood up then.

"You want to know what I think." I said darkly. "Your mad because I'm everything you wish you could be. I'm human and I'm getting married to the man you wish you had." Did I just say that? She growled. "Your so damn lucky you have them to protect you from me or I would be drinking your blood right now." she said before taking off towards the stairs.

"Tanya." Esme called after her. She stopped and turned to Esme. "I think it's time for you to leave." "What?" Tanya asked glaring at us. "I can't have you and Bella under the same roof. Especially after you threaten her so it's time for you to leave." "You can't be serious. Your choosing a mortal over your family." She seemed hurt. "Bella is more than just a mortal to us. She's my daughter and I want you to leave now." Esme said sternly. After a moment of silence she took a deep breath.

"Let's go Irena It's obvious we're not welcomed here any more." She stated before walking out the door. "Thank you Esme." I said hugging her. "I couldn't stand her anyway." "Bella that was so good. I'm proud of you." "I have no clue what came over me." "I know. Bella grew a back bone. You're a whole new you." Alice chirped.

"Is that what you saw earlier. "Yup. You should get some sleep with a brand new you means you would need a brand new wardrobe. So your going to need some rest for tomorrow." I grumbled as I looked over to Esme who was stifling a laugh. "With Alice it's better to just go along…it makes life much more easier." She whispered as I laid back.

"Sweet dreams Bella. Tomorrows gonna be a brand new start."


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me so long to update I kinda got carried away with my other story Forgotten Love. But I finally finished this chapter. I hope you all enjoy. To all who reviewed the last chapter I dedicate this one to you. I hope you enjoy. Also I want you guys to give me some suggestions on a boys name. I was thinking Riley....if you have a better suggestion please let me know.

________________________________

Chapter 5: Torn

"Bella…Bella wake up." "Is she alright?" "Bella wake up sweetie." I opened my eyes to see Alice and Esme staring at me. "Good she's finally up. Go get ready it's shopping day!" I groaned pulling the over sized pillow over my head. "Oh come on Bella we're wasting precious time. Bloomingdales opens in one hour. And the sooner we leave the sooner we'll get back with everyone here. I sighed. When she put it that way…. When you put it anyway it was still bad.

I ran up the stairs to take a shower and get dressed . While allowing the warm water to wash away all the tension and stress, I began to wonder what the consequences were for Jasper and Rose standing up for me. How would Edward react. I began thinking about the last time he left and quickly pushed it out my head. Edward would never leave me right?

Five long hours later Alice had to drag me into the house. There waiting for us were Jazz and Rose. Jasper stood and hugged me tightly. I immediately felt something was wrong. "Hey guys." I said timidly. Rose looked over at Jasper then smiled at me. "Where is everyone else?" "Bella I think you should have a seat." She said calmly. My breath immediately became hitched as I began to panic. The worse thoughts spiraling around in my head.

"No." I said feeling my legs give way. Jasper caught me and sat me next to him. I could feel the clam waves radiate through me. "What happened?" I whispered as Jazz stroked my hair. Rose paused for a moment watching us. "Well Edward is still alive." She said not hiding her distaste. "He's gone isn't he?" I whispered. "He-uh-wants to cancel the wedding." I took a deep breath and nodded. "I should of known." I said getting up I paused and looked back at them they're sadden eyes.

"Thank you guys for standing up me. Don't feel sorry for me… I guess it wasn't meant to be." I said in barely a whisper then ran up the stairs to Edwards room.

After all we had been through he was giving up on us. This was my birthday all over again. No it wasn't. Yes he left me once again but this time I have family in my corner. There was no way I was going to allow myself to fall into that empty state of mind again.

Interrupting my thoughts was a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" A smooth voice called. "Sure Jazz." I sighed wiping my tears away. He sat beside me and pulled my head to his chest. "Bella I'm so sorry for causing this. I wasn't thinking about the consequences of my actions." "Jasper." I whispered bringing my head up to look at him. His golden eyes melting before me. "Not you too?" I said to myself looking away. "Huh?" He asked. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Nothing." I said quickly. "Look jazz don't blame your self for making Edward leave. He made that decision. He's the coward for walking away once more not you." He seemed taken back for a moment. "I'm through with getting hurt. I can't do this anymore Jazz." I cried. Jasper pulled me into his chest running his fingers through my hair. "Regardless of what may happen Bella you'll always have us. We are a family. An furthermore I'll always be here for you." He whispered. I looked up at him.

"Do you think I'd be wrong if I leave him?" "Bella you have to do whats best for you. You need to stop worrying about other peoples feelings and worry about you. You come first." Jasper was right. My mother always said If you didn't care about yourself, then how could someone care for you. I threw my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. "Thank you." I whispered. He did it again. I watched as his eyes melted before me...dazzling me. "Anytime darlin'." He replied holding the gaze.

"Bel-laaa!" Emmett yelled at the doorway. I guess the rest of the Cullen's were back. I smiled and looked at Emmett who charged towards me and scooped me into one of his famous bear hugs. "I should go. Bella are you gonna be alright?" "Yea." I replied. He nodded and disappeared. After begging Emmett to put me down and sat back on the bed I asked "Emmett what happened last night?" I asked knowing he'll give me all the details. "Bells you missed it! It all started.....

JPOV:

I sped to my room and sat in my favorite chair. I could feel her pain. Yes Edward was gone but it was my fault. It was none of my business medaling in Bella and Edward's relationship, but I couldn't allow him to hurt her anymore.

Bella deserved more than that. A man who cared for her and follow her to the ends of the earth just to be with her. Not one that would run away anytime there was a bump in the road.

Bella shocked me tonight. I still couldn't believe she called him a coward. Although thats exactly what he was. "Mind if I join you for a moment." My ex wife asked. I was so consumed in my thoughts I didn't even sense her. She sat on the bed facing me. "How's Bella holding up?" She asked I could sense the hesitation. "She's fine actually." I replied looking at her now and smiling. "She called Edward a coward." I said chuckling. Alice sighed.

"She's trying to be so strong. She doesn't deserve this. Bella's to good for Edward. He can't keep hurting her like this. I think she knew he was going to leave." She said peering into my eyes. "Why do you say that?" I asked. "She was moping around the mall behind me. Not even paying attention." I had to laugh. " Alice in case you haven't noticed, Bella hates shopping hence the moping." We both had to laugh.

"Your in love with her." She said softly. "Alice-" I began but she stooped me. "It's alright Jazz. It all makes sense now. Why I never saw an eternity with you. You belong with Bella." "Alice how can that be possible if she's so in love with Edward?" I asked. The little pixie smiled brightly.

"Silly Jasper. Yes she will always love Edward just like I'll always love you. But she'll love you more for the simple fact that your her soul mate." I didn't say anything for a while. "And what about you?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I gave her a skeptical look. "No way!" I exclaimed. She simply smiled and sped out the room. Leaving me stunned.

Bella's POV:

It felt as if all the memories of this room filled the room to the point that it was as if the walls were closing in on me. Making it hard to breath. I couldn't take it anymore. I sat in the bed pulling my knees up to my face and wrapping my arms around them as the memories played one by one.

Once again I was alone. Yes I was in a house filled with loved ones. But no one loved me...you know what I mean. _That's where your wrong._ A voice called. I quickly surveyed the room but no one was there. _There is someone that loves you unconditionally. Someone who would love you regardless of what life may bring._

"Who?" I whispered. The image of Jaspers face crossed my mind. "No." I said. "That can't be." Jasper loved Alice. _Stupid! They're not together anymore. Just look at it. Right before all this happens Jasper and Alice gets a divorce. Come on Bella. You saw the way he looked at you tonight. All the love... He loves you. _"But-" _But nothing. _"I just broke up with Edward. Jasper just broke up with Alice."_ So what love waits for no one._ The voice faded causing me to jump up. It was just a dream.

I got up and walked into the bathroom and washed my face. I stopped watching the ring Edward gave me glisten under the light. I sighed watching it. "It's time to let go Bells." I whispered. I slid off the ring and walked down the stairs into the living room. There sitting by the window was my best friend.

"Hey Bella what are you doing up so late?" Alice asked as I joined her. "I couldn't sleep. "Bad dream?" She asked peering from the corner of her eye. "Not really...just confusing. "Do you want to talk about it?" Should I? "Can I ask you something and I want you to be completely honest about it. "Shoot" She said facing me. "Why did you and Jasper break up?"

She smiled. "Because I saw him with someone else." "Who?" I asked. "Are you that blind Bella?" I was silent. So it was true. "But I just broke up with Edward. And you and Jazz-" "So what Bella what difference dose it make. He loves you." She smiled smugly. "And you love him." "Why are you telling me all this." "Because Bella, sometimes in life some people just needs a little push. Jazz went out hunting he'll be back in the morning. That should give you enough time to sort your feelings out." She said standing up. "And don't worry about me. You can pay me back by making me your maid of honor and no complaints when ever I want to take you shopping."

"You and your brother are too much alike." I murmured shaking my head. "More than you know." she said in barely a whisper. Leaving me to wonder if I just heard right.


	7. Chapter 6

Enjoy the awesomeness...

Chapter 6: Broken hearted 

I spent the rest of the night battling my conscious. Ok so suppose Jasper _was_ in love with me. I have no idea why he would…but suppose he did, what difference did it make. Edward hurt me so bad. And a small part of me wanted to hold on to what we had.

I wish I didn't still love him. Some part knew I always would…he was my first love. The one who introduced me to a whole new world. He made me feel things I never thought I would ever feel.

But I made up my mind he didn't deserve another chance. What happens when another problem presents itself. Better yet what would happen the next time he looses his temper. What I saw in his eyes that afternoon scared me. It was as if he was a Dr. Jackal/Mr. Hyde. I couldn't risk my life just to give him another chance. It was way to valuable.

As for Jasper, I wouldn't bet against Alice if my life depended on it. And if she said we belong together. Then I believe her. But right now I needed sometime to focus on me. And I guess it wouldn't hurt to get to know Jasper as well. After all I knew absolutely nothing about him except for his days with Maria.

I was on a mission to know more.

"Bella?" Esme called from the hall. Since I couldn't handle another minute in Edwards room, Alice allowed me to sleep the rest of the night in her room. God I loved my little pixie. I sat up and told Esme to come in. She was carrying a tray of pancakes and sausages with fresh squeezed orange juice. "What did I do to deserve all this." I asked as my mouth watered from the aroma.

Esme smiled adoringly as she watched me dig in like a savage with an empty belly. "I hope it's good. I haven't cooked in ages. I finally have use for the kitchen." She said happily. "It's delicious Esme. God if you are such a good cook now, I would love to know how good you were back then." She grinned. I'm sure had she been a human her cheeks would be flushed with color.

"I called your father and told him you'll be staying here a little while longer. He knows something is wrong but I wanted to leave it to you to tell him. Maybe you should stop by later to have a talk with him." I sighed. I can't hide from the world. After all there wasn't going to be a wedding. Although a part of me doubted marrying Edward it still hurt like hell. Here I was giving up my life to be with him and here he was leaving…again.

"It would be silly to ask how your feeling wouldn't it?" I forced a smile and looked into Esme's golden brown eyes. "Of course not. I don't know what to say I'm feeling right now. Apart of me is happy that it happened now rather than later. I had my doubts but I was willing to give Edward what he wanted to make him happy. I see now that was my mistake. I won't deny that I'm hurt by him leaving once more, but I don't deserve this. I don't deserve to be miserable."

The tears were flowing down my cheeks as my body trembled with emotion. Esme removed the tray and hugged me. "I know it hurts Bella but you'll get through this. I know you will. Just know you have us here to help you through this. Regardless of what may happen we only wish to see you happy." She kissed me on my cheek.

"Thank you Esme for everything." I said trying to smile through the pain. "Anytime love." she said before walking out the door. I got up and walked into the bathroom to take a nice hot shower wishing it could wash my pain away. No luck. I brushed my teeth and washed my face then walked back into the room to find a pair of cargo shorts and a tank top laying on the bed. I couldn't help but smile. Once again I found my self wondering how did I get so lucky.

I quickly changed and pulled my hair into a ponytail then walked downstairs into the living room to find Emmett and Jasper playing a boxing game on the wii. It certainly was a sight to see. I couldn't even see their fists. "Ha!" Jasper yelled triumphantly.

"Pay up you lose." "No you cheated!" Emmett whined. Jasper grinned wickedly. "And how did you manage to come to that conclusion." "My remote kept going offline." He said holding up the controller." Jasper gave him the "your pitiful look" I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out in laughter and they both turned and looked at me. I didn't miss Jasper's adoring smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"Nice to know someone finds me loosing a game amusing." Emmett murmured. "Are you kidding me?" trying to suppress my laughter. "Em how old are you?" "Five." Jasper answered. I giggled again. "I'll show you five." Emmett said crouching into an attack position. "Don't you even think about it." Esme yelled from upstairs. Emmett glared at Jasper. "Lucky" he mouthed before flittering upstairs to sulk alone I'm guessing.

Jasper shut off the game and sat beside me flicking through the channels quietly. "What no how are you feeling Bella?" I asked in mock anger. "I'm an empath I know what your feeling." he joked trying to hide his amusement. "Where's Alice?" I asked wondering why she hasn't attacked me yet. I know she put out my clothes. "She had some errands to run." He said stopping at the movie Dracula. "You have got to be kidding. Of all movies…"

"Bella would you like the remote?" He asked handing it to me. "Oh no I know the remote is a mans prized possesion. I would never take that away from you." he scoffed. "Where do you get all this?" He asked in bewilderment. "A man is hardly a man if he can't share his possessions with a woman." He gazed at me leaving me frozen in a trance. How could I get to know him better if he keeps looking at me like that?

"What should we label that emotion as?" He asked softly. "Umm dazzlment." did that even make any sense? He laughed looking away and freeing me of his enchanting gaze. I peeked up at him taking in his features. Really looking at him now it was as if I had never laid eyes on him before.

Unlike Edward Jasper definitely had no boyish features. His honey colored curls caressed and framed his face. Jasper was stunning. Of course I knew that all vampires were beautiful…but Jasper was…there wasn't a word to describe his beauty.

"Is everything alright?" Jasper asked watching me from the corner of his eye. His lips were twisted away so I couldn't see the corner twisted up into a smile. "Yea..uhh Esme want's me to go visit my dad and-" "I'll take you." He said turning off the TV and standing up. "No you don't have to..I uhh I'll wait for Alice."

"Bella it's not to say I will hurt you. Now come on I'll take you to go see Charlie." He said stretching out his hand for me. I sighed in defeat and took it while standing up. He lead me to the garage to his BMW and held the door open for me. I got in and before I could grab my seatbelt he was already slamming his door.

I was nervous. "Don't worry I'll stick to the speed limit if it makes you feel any better." "Isn't it pain-" He cut me off. "I'm willing to suffer and besides I hate to feel your fear especially if I'm the cause of it. He looked down at his hand witch were on the steering wheel. Did he still feel sorry for my birthday.

"Jasper there's no need to blame yourself for what occurred on my birthday nor what took place afterwards. It wasn't your fault. I was the one who cut myself. I should have been more careful." I said resting my hand over his witch were gripping the steering wheel.

"Bella don't be ridiculous." He said gazing at me. "If I'm being ridiculous then so are you. If it makes you feel any better to hear me say it, Jasper I forgive you." I said sincerely. He held our gaze for an immeasurable moment then cleared his throat. I noticed my hand was still on his and I quickly retract it and placed them in my lap.

I felt my cheeks flush and I was wishing I had my hair down to hide behind. I felt his cold hand gently cupped my chin and smiled so adoringly at me. Was that look always there? Since when did he start looking at me like that? "There is absolutely nothing you should be embarrassed about." He whispered softly. His cool sweet breath tickling my face. Causing my face to heat even more. I quickly looked away. He chuckled and finally started the car and pulled out of the Cullen garage.

"Would you like me to come with you?" He asked after pulling up to the house. He couldn't have drove any slower although he kept it under seventy witch impressed me especially because he wasn't complaining about going so slow. I truly appreciated that. "I don't know if that would be a good idea as much as I would love you to." I said whishing he could. But I didn't want Charlie getting the wrong idea.

"Don't worry he'll probably be to enwrapped in his emotions to think of something between us." I took a deep breath. "It's gonna be ok Bella just relax." I nodded and stepped out the car. Jasper didn't speed to me witch let me know Charlie was watching like a nosey neighbor looking for some juicy gossip.

Jasper placed his hand on the small of my back sending me waves of calmness and courage. Before I could ring the bell he door was opened and Charlie surprised me with a hug. "Oh Bella I'm so glad your alright." Huh where was my father? "Umm" "Esme called me." He explained. "She didn't want to say what happened to you. I was afraid tha-" He sighed and looked up at Jasper.

"Afternoon chief Swan. I don't believe we've been formally introduced." He said smiling brilliantly. Did he just dazzle my father? "Dad?" I asked. "Uhh no I don't believe we were." He said giving him the fatherly death glare. It wasn't even necessary. "I'm Jasper Hale." "Right you're a twin right?" He asked. "Yes my sister Rosalie." "Well come inside. Looks like it's 'bout to start raining any minute." He said stepping aside.

We walked into the living room. Jasper and I sat on the sofa while Charlie took the chair beside me. Watching…

"So what is it that Esme wanted you to tell me yourself." "Well." I felt another wave of calmness pulsate through me. I looked up at Jasper who wore a smile. "You two-" Dad asked bringing me back to focus on the task I so wish I didn't have to do. "No" I quickly replied. _I wish._ I thought. "Jasper is here for support dad."

"Support. Bella please. What's going on?" Worried evident in his tone. I felt a knot form in my throat and I quickly tried to swallow it but to no avail. I quickly Looked at Jasper again then back to my father who was sitting calmly. Thank god for Jasper. "Dad." I took a deep breath. "The wedding is off." I said hoping he would leave it at that…yea right. "Why Bells what happened? Your not pregnant are you?" He asked nervously. My eyes bulged from shock and utter embarrassment. "What?! No dad….Edward." Gosh why was this so hard. "Edward _left_."

There I said it. "He did what!" Charlie roared. I quickly looked at Jasper. "Sorry." He smiled apologetically. I could immediately sense the calmness. "What happened Bella?" he asked. How could I even answer that question? "I wish I knew." I said softly. "Bella I'm sorry but I am through with that boy." "Dad please." I whimpered. He stared at me as I allowed the tears to fall freely. Jasper pulled me to him and began soothing me by running his fingers through my hair. "Bella I'm sorry." Charlie said softly. "I just don't want to see you go back to that state you were in."

"Esme thinks it would be best if she stays with us." I looked up at Jasper shocked. He simply rubbed my back. "I don't know…but then It's really not my decision to make." he said quietly. "Bells?" "As much as I would love to stay here dad I think it would be better if I stay with the Cullen's." He nodded. "I'm sorry kid."

My lips trembled. I felt awful. "Dad please." "It's ok Bells." he looked up at Jasper. "You guys better take good care of my Bella. "We will try our best sir." Jasper replied continuing to rub my back. "Bella why don't you go upstairs and pack some of your things." Jasper said softly. I stood up and looked at Charlie.

"I'll behave if that's what that look is for." Charlie stated. I simply walked upstairs and opened my closet door to pull out my bag to find a sheet of paper sitting on the rocking chair. I picked it up and immediately knew who it was from. The question was _did I want to read it?_

JPOV:

While Bella and I were at Charlie's Esme, Alice, and Rose were setting up the guest room for Bella. We never mentioned it to Bella simply because we already knew how hard it would be to be stuck in a room where Bella and Edward spent so much time. And beside we all owed her this much.

"What exactly happened?" What was the best way to explain what happened with out pissing Charlie off as well as myself. "Bella and Edward got into an argument about Jacob. Edward became upset and decided it was best if they called off the wedding." Would that be good enough.

"This is all about Jacob?" He said talking to himself. "That ridiculous." "You took the words right out of my mouth sir." "Call me Charlie…son." He forgot my name. "Charlie." I corrected. "Will she be ok?" He asked. Charlie truly loved his daughter. "I know she will. With all of our help she'll pull through. Is it possible you could alert Ms. Renee about the wedding. I don't think Bella could go through that again." He simply nodded looking at me intensely. He saw right through me.

Before he could expose me I felt Bella's emotions spike. And a whimper followed by a thud. I quickly ran as fast as I could in human speed to Her room. Cursing Edward every step of the way. Charlie was close behind. I opened the door to find Bella in a corner with her legs pulled up to her chin. Not to far away was a letter. I quickly grabbed it and fold it into my pockets. "Bella?" I asked. Her eyes focused on me. "I need to leave." She whispered. "Bella what's the matter?" Charlie asked. "I can't be here anymore dad. I'm sorry. I love you." "I love you to Bells. I hope you get better." He looked up at me.

"Take good care of her son." He said watching me. There was a double meaning to that statement. Did that mean I had his blessing? Jazz your reading to much into it. I said to myself. He walked over to me and embraced me. "Take good care of her. Bella deserves happiness." he whispered. I simply nodded. "I'll send Alice to get her things later." "Sure anytime she's welcomed." I lead Bella down the stairs and to the foyer. It was poring outside.

"Will you call Bella?" Charlie asked. "Of course dad. I'm sor-" "Don't be sorry Bella you just focus on getting better." He said as they hugged. Charlie looked over at me and shook my hand.

"I'll do whatever I can to bring Bella back to you sir." I felt compelled to say it. "You better. I'm holding you responsible." was he threatening me? He had to be joking. I opened the door for Bella. It pained me to see her this way. She was trying so hard to stay strong for everyone else. Pretending that everything was fine. But I could feel her pain. Her heart was broken whether she wanted to admit it or not. And hopefully I would be the one to put it back together.

"Could you tell me what that was about?" I asked once in the car. She was silent. "Bella?" I asked. "He didn't leave." She whispered. Could a vampire's frozen heart break?

_________________________________

Ok so what did you guys think? On sunday Love Changes hit over 1k witch is amazing.

So to reward you I stayed up till 5:30 am this morning to write this! You can say I got a little carried away lol so I really hope you all enjoy and make me happy by telling me what you think. Also there is going to be a new character that would be introduced in a later chapter and I need a name. Tell me what suggestions you all have. It would be a boy... a little boy. So any cute names you have please tell me. I'm thinking of Riley. Anyways till next time....


	8. Chapter 7

Happy Memorial Day!!! so sorry it took so long I just got back from an awsome concert last night and I'm feeling so great! So Enjoy the chap.

The moment you all have been waiting for….the beginning of Jasper and Bella's relationship.

Chapter 7: Home Sweet Home

JPOV:

I sat frozen not exactly knowing how to respond. Edward was gone I saw him run like the coward he was. Don't tell me he wrote her a bunch of crap and she fell for it hook line and sinker.

I had to hand it to him though. He was slick. He knew with him being away Bella and I would grow closer. So he fed her a bunch of B.S. knowing she'll quickly forgive him. I just…..I don't even know anymore. I was tired of waiting in the shadows for Bella.

"Read the letter." She said quietly. I could hear the pain in her voice. _That Jack ass_! I pulled out the folded letter from my pocket and began to read.

_My dearest Bella_,

_I know you're probably worried why I haven't come back with the rest of the family. And I'm sure Jazz and Rose told you that I called off the wedding. Yes it's true I decided to cancel the wedding only because it's not what you desire. I want to apologize for all that I have done to hurt you. If I could go back in time then I would take them back. You are my life Bella and I never want to lose you. So I've decided that we should take some time apart and reevaluate what's important…our love. It's there and always will be. I promise I will be back soon._

_Forever yours,_

_Edward_

It was just as I had suspected. I glanced over at Bella and took in her emotions. I felt anger and confusion. I opened my mouth to say something but I had no clue what I could possibly say. I've never been so afraid of losing something I never had to begin with.

"It doesn't change anything." She said in barley a whisper. My head snapped in her direction. Did I hear correctly? She looked away and out the window. "We should go before Charlie thinks I'm having second thoughts." She said whipping her tears and continuing to look out the window.

I was stunned. Who was this woman sitting beside me? I quickly pulled myself together and drove off. I wasn't ready to take her home. And I was certain the guest room wasn't ready yet.

"Bella" I asked as I drove towards the freeway. She looked over at me. "Do you mind if I take you somewhere other than home?" I asked hoping that she'll say no. "I don't mind." She simply replied. I smiled at her as we made our way to my favorite spot.

When we arrived I sped to her side and helped her out. It was a riverbank overlooking the Calawah River. Bella gasped as she took in the scene. "Jasper this place is beautiful." I couldn't help but laugh to myself as I thought _not as beautiful as you._ Could I get anymore cheesier?

"I like to come here to clear my mind. I wanted to shear this spot with you. Bella I know you're confused and-"She cut me off.

"Did Alice tell you?" She asked looking at me suspiciously. "Tell me what?" I was confused she stared at me for a long moment then turned her attention to the river.

"Would it be alright if we took things slow…giving me time to sort my feelings out?" I smiled. That pixie told her about my feelings for Bella. "That's fine by me." She looked at me and smiled.

BPOV:

It was so peaceful here. I truly appreciated Jasper for bringing me here. Just being here made me feel more calm. Edward took me by surprise today. He wanted us to take a break and evaluate the relationship. I was upset for the simple fact that because he technically didn't leave there was still a possibility that I might take him back.

I couldn't help but wonder if Edward knew about Jaspers feelings for me, and if so was this his way of making sure nothing would happen between Jasper and I? Well if that was his intentions then he was more pitiful than I thought.

"Tell me about your human life." I requested. Jasper smiled and pulled me closer to him. "Well I'm from Houston, Texas. I don't remember much, but I came from a big family. I had two brothers and three sisters. I was the oldest." He paused for a moment. "Did you ever go back to visit?" he shook his head. "Maria would have never allowed me to. "

"What made you decide to leave?" I was too interested in his life before the Cullen's. "I just got tired of the lifestyle. All the killing, the nonstop fighting for land it became overwhelming so I ran away." I was quiet trying to picture Jaspers dark life before the Cullen's. "Tell me about your childhood." He requested.

"Well I was born here in Forks. My mother and I left when I was a few months old and moved to Phoenix where she ended up meeting her husband Phil about two years ago." "And what's Phil like?" I felt as if this was that day in biology when Edward first spoke to me. The only difference is I gave this information away willingly.

We sat and talked about our past then watched the sun set. I rest my head on his shoulder enjoying the moment. "Jasper do you have any regrets in life?" I asked looking into his eyes. He smiled. "Not one. I'm not too proud of my past but that past has made me who I am today…and it led me to you." He said softly.

His eyes were ever so soft and filled with love. I was foolish not to notice before. He leaned in closer to me causing my heart to race a mile a minute. He chuckled. "Well that's something I got to get used to." We should head home I'm sure everyone is wondering where we are." He said standing up and holding his hand up to help me stand.

"Jasper thanks for bringing me here. And for making me feel better." I said softly. "Anytime darlin'." He said as we headed back to the car. "Anytime you'd like to come back just let me know." He added.

As he drove to the Cullen's I couldn't help but smile at the feelings I developed for Jasper. At this moment I could say that I felt content. That was a feeling I haven't felt in a while. All my worries about taking Edward back had all but faded. I was more than anxious to grow closer to Jasper.

"Bella you won't believe who I met today!" Alice screamed as Jasper opened my door for me. "Who?" I asked knowing she would tell me regardless. "My soul mate!" She shrieked. Ok the little pixie had my full attention now. "Spill" I ordered as we walked into the house.

"His name is Brian McCall. He's a student at Washington State University. He is in town visiting his family. We're meeting up for dinner later." Wait did I miss…oh "He's human?" I asked. She nodded. "Finally another human." I teased. "I'm so happy for you Alice." "Thank you Bella it means a lot to me. Hey would you and Jazz like to double date with us?"

"Do you really think that's a good idea? I mean the two of you are trying to get to know one another. And bringing your ex husband-""Hmm we are one dysfunctional family aren't we?" She joked. "Sure are."

"Bella" Esme called. "Why don't you come upstairs so I could show you to your new room." Esme called. I ran up the stairs and followed Esme into the beautifully decorated room. The room was light and had a comforting feeling to it.

The walls were painted a cream color with a beautiful wroth iron bed and a sitting area with two chairs and a small table that sat beside the window that had a view of the lake that ran beside the Cullen's residence. Sitting on the bed was snickers my favorite teddy bear from when I was a child.

"This is your home now Bella. I hope you like it." "I love it Esme thank you so much." I said as I hugged her and felt tears cascade down my cheeks.

I couldn't help but smile. This was now my _home._

_________________

_I want to thank all of those who have added this story to they're favs and reviewed. I know it was cruel for leaving you all with that major cliffy last chap but I was still uncertain where I wanted to go with this story. I was planning on making Bella go back to Edward but I knew most of you would of ripped me to shreds if I did so I went with starting Jazz and Bella's relationship. _

_Also I was planning on setting Alice and Edward up but decided against it since Edward is being such a jerk which is not appealing at all. _

_I am looking for a beta so if you're interested just let me know. Hope you enjoyed!_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Falling In Love

I laid in the dark reflecting on all the latest developments of my life. I was no longer getting married, nor was I was with Edward anymore. If this was two weeks ago I would have been devastated. I used to believe that life meant nothing without Edward. How foolish of me to believe so.

As for my developing relationship with Jasper, I felt my cheeks burn. The feeling was indescribable. For one I knew he was the one I will spend the rest of my life with. Thanks to my own personal fortune teller.

I sighed deeply gripping snickers tightly. It was only a matter of time. I fell asleep with only thoughts of my new relationship. Could it get any better?

The next morning I woke up feeling refreshed and eager to see what the day would have in store. I ran and took a shower and dressed settling on a pair of fitted jeans and an aqua colored short sleeved button up linen top.

I walked down the spiral stairs into the living room to be greeted by my favorite big brother Emmett sill practicing his boxing skills to challenge Jasper. My heart leapt just at the thought of his name.

"What's got your heart all in a flutter?" Emmett asked punching away. "Oh nothing, nothing at all." I said giggling. I felt like a little school girl. Emmett grunted and turned off the game and sat beside me looking mischievously.

"So I've noticed you've been spending a lot of time with a certain someone lately." I gave him the "What you talking 'bout" look.

"Sweet little Bella. I just want you to know that I got my eye on Mr. Rodeo and just so you know that I'm in your corner. And if he hurts you in any way…" He slammed his fist into his palm causing me to jump.

"Uh that's refreshing to know Em…thanks." I said quickly getting up and heading into the kitchen. There was a plate set up with Belgian waffles and sitting beside my seat was the vampire who haunted my every thought. I happily sat beside him and grabbed my fork.

"Good morning." Jasper said greeting me with his brilliant smile. "Good morning I replied happily before digging into my breakfast. "Where is the rest of the family?" I asked wondering why I haven't seen Esme, Carlisle or Alice.

Well Esme and Carlisle are out hunting and Alice went to meet Brian. She wants us to meet up at the mall after your done eating." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Poor Brian she's gonna end up scaring him away once he sees just how much shopping Alice can do."

Jasper laughed. "I really feel for the poor kid." I took another bite of my waffle savoring every bite. "I've never seen a human eat so slowly." Jazz joked. I shot him a look. "It's just sooo good." I replied finishing up. "I'm shocked you didn't lick the plate."

"That reminds me." I joked getting up and washed my plate. "Ok let's go meet the two love birds." I said skipping to where Jasper now stood. He paused for a moment looking me over. I stopped as well.

"What?" I asked. He simply smiled placing his hand on the small of my back. "I've never felt you so happy." He replied leading me to the garage. "Well I have you to thank for that Jasper." I caught the grin that briefly appeared on his face.

"Really Bella I haven't done anything." I rolled my eyes I turned and looked at him seriously. "You and I know that's a lie. You have done so much… You stood up for me when I couldn't do it from myself. You saved me from making a big mistake."

I wanted to go further and say that he loved me and made me feel things I never thought existed. If only he knew just how deep my feelings went for him. Could he feel it? I was tired of waiting. I was stupid for making him wait. It had only been a week and already I was crazy for him.

I took his hand and placed it over my beating heart. I looked into his deep honey eyes like always so filled with love and adoration. "Do you feel what I feel for you?" I asked softly. "Jasper my heart beats for you. Every moment of every day, I spend it thinking of you. I truly can't spend another moment apart from you."

He was silent. I began to panic regretting putting my heart out there. "I'm sorry Bella don't feel bad It's just…I've been waiting for so long for you to say that." He closed the space between us causing my heart to accelerate.

Jasper cupped my chin tilting it upward to look at him. "I love you Bella." He said then slowly leaned in and pressed his lips gently on mine. I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss as Jasper pushed me against the car pressing our bodies together.

His kisses weren't at all like Edwards. For one he wasn't as cautious as Edward and definitely had no boundaries. Witch was a relief. And two …it just felt right. He pulled away and kissed my lips one more time smiling and looking deeply into my eyes. I sighed, finally feeling complete.

"I've been waiting so long to so that." He said. His smile grew wider but faded when he heard his phone ring. "Yes Alice?" He answered annoyed. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Relax we're leaving now. And stop spying on us." He replied before hanging up and opening my door. In less than a minute we were driving towards the mall to meet the latest addition to the family that I loved so dearly.

"Jazz, Bella you're finally here." Alice greeted once she saw us. Beside her sat a boy with curly light brown hair that he kept short. He was almost my complexion just a shade or two darker. He had the clearest blue eyes I've ever seen. He was tall and lean but yet muscular. Almost like Jasper but yet of course my Jasper was perfect. I liked the sound of that my Jasper. I smiled internally.

"Bella Jazz I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Brian. Bri this is my brother Jasper and his girlfriend Bella." Alice beamed. I didn't need to be an empath to know just how excited she was.

"It's great to finally meet you Brian." I said shaking his hand. It was so warm and soft. I had to bite my tongue so I won't yell out "Finally someone like me!" So instead I just smiled brightly. "It's nice to meet you Brian Alice has been talking nonstop about you." Jasper said shaking Brian's hand. Alice shot him a look.

We all had a seat. And Jasper began to fire questions at Brian. Alice managed to pull me away from the interrogation and walked to the bathroom. "What's wrong Alice?" I asked. She seemed nervous. "I'm going to tell him tonight." She replied. "So soon Alice maybe you should give it more time."

"I don't have much time Bella …I had a vision last night…of me turning him we was in an accident. I…I just want him to have the choice Jasper didn't." "What do you mean?" She looked up at me with sadden eyes I'm sure she would of cried had she still been human.

"When Jasper and I met at the bar in Philadelphia, I told him about the vision I had of us and…I guess you could say our relationship was forced. With Jasper knowing the outcome of our fate we didn't allow our love to grow to its full potential.

We were partners but not never a true couple like Esme and Carlisle or Rose and Emmett. Of course I know the reason why now, I just don't want to repeat that mistake again." I hugged her tightly. "It's going to be ok Alice. You've seen it yourself. He will accept you. That boy is crazy for you or else I'm sure he would of ran out the mall once he seen you shop." We both laughed.

"Thanks sis." She said sighing. "Anytime." I simply replied. "So you and Jazz are finally together huh?" I couldn't hide my smile. "Yes." I happily replied. "Well it's about time." She cheered clapping her hands and bouncing around.

"Alice Jasper makes me feel so happy and content…I'm just so excited. It feels as if everything is where it's supposed to be." I said looking at her. She grinned widely. "I'm so happy for you guys. I had sense the change in Jasper when we got back from Italy." I was shocked.

"Since then?" I asked Alice nodded. "Remember you were so blinded by Edward's love you would have never noticed." I was shocked. Jasper has been waiting for me since Italy? "Let's go check and see if my human is still alive." She joked. We walked back to the table to be greeted by our other halves.

"How was your girl talk?" Jasper asked as I took my seat beside him. He kissed my temple and wrapped his arm around me. "The same as your manly talk." I replied earning a giggle from Alice. "Bri don't forget tonight at seven at my place." Alice reminded. "I won't sweetie I'll be there." He said kissing her cheek. "Aww" I cooed.

"Sorry." I said once meeting Alice death glare. "So Bella, Alice told me your father is chief Swan." Brian said turning his attention to me. "Yea do you know him?"

"Who doesn't? My dad was on the force with him before he left about two years ago. They are pretty good friends." "Ok that's cool." I said watching Alice from the corner of my eye. She took a deep breath. "Brian why don't we head to Bloomingdales I think I saw a shirt that would look great on you."

Brian shot us a "save me" look. "That's all yours pal." Jasper said laughing. Alice practically dragged him out the food court.

"She going to tell him isn't she?" Jasper asked. I just nodded my head. "He's going to get into an accident and she wants him to know who she is before it happens." I explained. "I hope he doesn't bail out…I've never seen Alice so happy not even when there's a half off sale at Nordstrom." I giggled.

"Alice deserves to be happy." I said with a sigh. "We all do sweetheart." He said kissing my neck. A jolt of guilt pulsed through me. _Everyone including Edward_. "What's wrong darlin'?" Jasper asked worriedly. "When Edward finds out about us he-""You shouldn't worry about that love, Edward ruined your relationship and he's gonna have to except that. He can't hurt you any more, I won't allow it." He said sternly. In the back of my mind I was praying he would keep his word.

APOV:

I have never been so nervous in my life. Not even when I first met Jasper. It was hard letting him go after being together for so many years, but we were just two friends who loved each other. The chemistry we once had fizzled and he began falling for Bella.

At first I tried to ignore it justifying it as if I was just imagining things but then the visions began and Jasper and Bella started to grow closer…and then it was as clear as day. I knew that if there was someone for Jasper then there had to be someone out there for me. I never in a million years would have thought I'd find my other half in a human.

Although I must say it's an incredible feeling just too simply touch him. Now I knew why Edward was so miserable. Although he truly needed to relax. Edward was always so uptight until he met Bella…when he finds out he'll flip.

"Sweetie are you ok?" Brian asked. His voice was like liquid velvet. "No." I replied. It's now or never. I coached myself. "There are some things I need to tell you before you meet the rest of my family." I said hesitantly. "Is this about you being a vampire?" He asked softly in barley a whisper. Ok that took me by surprise. "How …How did you know? I asked skeptically.

___________

Hmm how did Brian know about Alice? What did you think about the chapter? My last update made 1.52k hits! That's amazing. I just want to thank you all for reading. I hope you all will continue to shock and amaze me.


	10. Chapter 9

Yes I know it was pure torture for leaving you all hanging like that. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I just want to give a quick thank you to the awesome BritaS who's my new beta. Now enjoy!

________________

Chapter 9: Tanya

How could Brian have possibly known what I am? Vampires are very secretive when it comes to their identity. And beside him knowing, why was he standing beside me? Shouldn't he be running for his life…gosh I was starting to sound like Edward.

It was his turn to be nervous. All the possible negative outcomes began to swirl around in my confused head. "I just want you to know this is something I've never talked about to another soul." He took a deep breath and looked me right in my eyes.

"About a year ago I headed out to Canada with some friends on a skiing trip we were at a bar having a good time when I ran into this woman. She was unbelievably beautiful and had some strange power over me. She seduced me into taking her back to my hotel room and she nearly bit me. After she left I started doing some research and realized who she was. After meeting you I put two and two together and figured your one as well."

I was silent. I had no idea what to say. "Alice please…say something. I only told you that because I wanted to be completely honest with you. The past week I've spent with you has been amazing and I'm eager to see where this relationship could take us. Please just say something." He pleaded. Wow he really cared for me.

I sighed. "I'm sorry Brian, I'm just shocked." I said still trying to digest the latest news I didn't see that coming. "Wait you said she was like me?" I asked. He nodded. "Same color eyes." "Yes why?" I felt a growl escape my chest.

"A strawberry blond with long curly hair." I asked hoping he'll say no.

"Yea that's her…do you know her."

"She used to be my family." I grumbled. "Let's go." I said grabbing his hand and leading him towards my car. I had a bone to pick with that slut.

JPOV

Finally! I felt as if I was on top of the world. Bella the girl I've been loving from a distance was finally mine. I had to say she took me by surprise today, but then again she always did. It's funny how once I think I have her all figured out, she flips on me and show me a different side to her.

As I drove us back to the house Bella was quiet. She felt so at peace but yet chewing on her bottom lip. If only she knew what that did to me. "What's on your mind beautiful?" I asked anxious to hear her voice again.

She looked at me and smiled. "Nothing." She stated then turning her attention back to the window. "Bella I know when something's bothering you I can feel it. She sighed and turned to face me. I pulled over right before the turn that leads to the house.

"Alice told me that she sensed your feelings for me since we came back from Italy." Leave it to Bella to find something irrelevant to worry about.

"Actually it started after your birthday." Her eyes bulged. We might as well get it over with and talk about it now.

"After I attacked you I felt so horrible about it. It was to the point where I couldn't get you off my mind. Those months were so difficult for me. At first I thought it was the guilt haunting me. But when you came back from Italy and I saw you, it was as if I was seeing you for the first time. And the way you were willing to stand up to the Volturri… I began to fall for you. It wasn't until after Alice and I decided to call it quits that I admitted to myself that I loved you."

"I just can't believe you've waited so long for me." She replied stroking my cheek. It was like fire pressing against my face. A fire I never wanted to burn out.

"I would have waited an eternity if I had to."

"Jasper I… I can't even describe what I'm feeling right now."

"I love you too, Bella." I said leaning in to kiss her. I poured all the love I felt for her into the kiss just so she knew that she wasn't alone. It annoyed me when we had to stop so she could catch her breath and regulate her pounding heart. Was that even healthy? She chuckled as she placed her hand over her chest.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine… this is what you do to me." She blushed looking straight ahead. "Isn't that Alice's car?" She said squinting her eyes. I watched to as the yellow Porsche made the turn down the drive. I followed her sensing rage project from her little form.

"Alice?" Bella asked worriedly as we jumped out the car. I glanced over at Brian who was nervous.

"What happened?" I asked hoping he didn't hurt Alice cause if he did….

"I'm taking a trip to the Denali's." She said looking murderously at nothing in particular. "Denali's why Alice?" Bella asked now looking confused. That made the two of us.

"Let's just say Bella you won't ever have to worry about Tanya again, cause once I'm through with her she won't be living."

"Did somebody say cat fight?" Emmett asked jumping out a two story window and flittering towards us Rose was just a step behind.

"Tanya seduced Brian and nearly turned him." Alice said shaking violently with anger. I sent her a wave of peace only to receive the death glare.

"Nice." Emmett said holding his hand up to give Brian a high five, but instead received a slap to the head from Rose.

"You'll never learn will you?" She scolded.

"Damnit Rose you can't be slapping me in front of company like that." He whined I heard a giggle escape Bella's lips causing me to laugh as well.

"Hi I'm Rose, Alice's sister. It's nice to meet you." She said smiling at him.

"Same here Rose, I just wish it were on other terms." Brian said shaking her hand.

"Do you play sports?" Emmett asked.

"Yea why?" Brian asked.

"How about a game of boxing on the Wii?" Rose smacked him again.

"Could you not think about that stupid game for a second?" Rose said before turning to Alice. "Alice honey I have a better idea. Let her come to us."

Alice didn't reply she was too busy watching her vision. A gasp escaped her lips and pure horror filled her tiny form. Once out of her trance she looked at us. "I think it's time for the two of you to take a road trip."

"Why would we-"Bella began to ask.

"Because Edwards on his way and he's not coming alone."

"What do you mean he's not alone?" I asked.

"Tanya's with him. She's been filling his head with nonsense to make sure the two of you won't stay together." Rose growled.

Bella seemed to be in her own world causing me to panic. I was so afraid of losing her. Was a week of showing her just how much I loved her enough to keep her for good? "Bella?" I asked skeptical.

"When will he be arriving?"

"Tonight…Bella he's not going to take it so well. You really should leave."

Bella shook her head. "I'm not leaving. It's just gonna add more fuel to the fire, and besides there's something's I need to say to him." As always there she was once again taking me by surprise.

"Are you sure you want to do this alone?" Alice asked.

"Alone?" I asked. She looked up at me with the saddest eyes. But it wasn't enough to make me cave.

"Bella you know how Edward is."

"The boy is nuts!" Emmett interjected.

"I can't allow you to do this alone." I said shaking my head. The two couples went inside giving us privacy. I couldn't believe it our first day together and we were fighting over my brother.

"So you're going to make all my decisions for me to?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Bella I'm not Edward and I'm not trying to boss you around. I made you a promise that I would never allow him to hurt you. How do you think I would feel if you ended up being hurt?" That wasn't the only reason why I didn't want her to go. I was afraid he might be able to talk her into taking him back.

She sighed. "Jasper I just need to talk to him. With you being there it would make him more upset. Please I just need some closure. You trust me don't you?" She asked looking deep in my eyes.

"Its him I don't trust." I said honestly. "But if he hurts you-"

"I give you permission to rip him apart." She said smiling. She stood on her toes and pressed her lips against mine while running her searing hands through my hair.

"I love you." She whispered against my lips. How could I deny this vixen anything? I just hope that Eddie could keep his hands off her or there'd be hell to pay.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Truth Be Told

I awoke feeling disoriented. It took me a while to realize where I was. I was in my bedroom at the Cullen's home… My home. I sat up and felt as if my head was spinning. What the hell happened to me? Now that I was aware of my surroundings I could hear yelling coming from the yard. I limped over to the window as fast as I could only to see Edward and Jasper stalking one another. I should have just listened to him…to everyone and left. How foolish of me to think I could break it off with Edward and everything would be fine. Stupid stupid Bella.

_________________

I sat on the porch awaiting the arrival of my first love. I had to break up with him. It was over I was certain of it but I know in Edwards twisted mind, he thought everything would be fine. I saw when the car pulled up and could see Tanya's smug expression. I smiled right back.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed flittering to me and hugging me tight. So many nights I spent in those arms, so many nights I yearned for them. I felt nothing now just pure and utter fear. What a difference two weeks can make.

"How are you my love? I've missed you so much." He went to kiss me but I turned my head causing him to kiss my cheek. Edward looked down at me confused. I spoke before he had the chance.

"We need to talk." I glanced at Tanya who was watching my every move. "Alone." I added. Edward simply shook his head in understanding and signaled for me to hop on his back. I jumped on and he took off into the woods.

This would be the last time I would experience this form of exhilaration with him. I couldn't help but hold him tight and pressed my face into his collarbone. I was on the brink of tears. I was about to break someone's heart.

When we arrived it took all I had not to break down right then and there. He looked at me intensely trying to piece my emotions.

"Bella didn't you get my letter?" He asked. I didn't want him to speak I just wanted to hold onto the peace we had. I knew it would never be the same between us once I said what I had to say.

"Bella?" Edward asked panicked. I took a seat on a fallen tree and buried my head in my hands to collect my thoughts.

"Bella?" He asked again.

I had no idea how I reached this decision but here I was and I was ready to face him. I had to be honest with myself and with the one I thought I wanted to spend forever with. I was going to break his heart I knew that, but it had to be done. After all he broke mine first. It was now or never. We were here where our relationship first began…and where it would all end.

"Edward." I peeked up at him. He had to know something was wrong. "We seriously need to talk." He took a deep unnecessary breath. I couldn't even look at him. "I can't do this anymore." I said rapidly hoping he won't ask me to say it again. "I can't keep lying to you or myself. Ever since Italy things haven't been the same between us. You changed…I changed."

I heard a low growl. I looked over to where he once stood. He wasn't there anymore. A wave of fear and panic pulsated through my body. I should have listened to everyone.

He now stood in front of me. His eyes were cold and dark. His teeth were bared and dripping with venom. I knew what would happen next. I deserved it. He promised me to never leave and here I was …leaving him. I closed my eyes welcoming my fate. I felt his cold hard hands grip tightly around my neck. My eyes opened to stare at the one I once loved.

Despite my fear I continued to speak.

"Edward look what you're doing. This isn't you." I croaked. He wrinkled his nose.

"So you're leaving me for my brother?" He snarled. My body froze. How could he possibly know?

"You stink of him. You're leaving me for the one who tried to kill you?" I didn't speak. I knew that if I did it would just make matters worse.

"Say something!" He yelled while shaking me violently.

"You left me twice. You embarrassed me, you tried to control me. If it's anything Edward you pushed me away from you." Tears were falling freely.

"I tried my best to love you but it was never good enough. Anytime things got tuff you left."

"Bella I didn't leave you I-"

I cut him off. "You left without saying anything. You can try to justify it in your head as you were giving me time but you left." I yelled in aggravation. I felt his grip get tighter.

"What does he do that I can't?!" He yelled.

"Edward I…I can't breathe" I was beginning to feel light headed as my body began to tremble.

"Tell me!" He shook me again.

"Can he do this?" He let go of my neck and crushed his lips to mine causing me to fall back.

Edward began to quickly unbutton my shirt as I tried to push him away…lost cause.

"Edward" I pleaded.

"Stop!" I yelled against his lips. He pulled away his cold dark eyes were filled with lust.

"Isn't this what you've always wanted?" He asked in a seductive tone. He ripped his shirt off and was on top of me in a blink of an eye. I began screaming hoping someone would hear.

"Edward no…please stop." I pleaded.

"Tell me you love me." He said looking into my eyes. I gazed into his seeing nothing but the monster he thought he was. He was no longer my Edward.

"I …don't love you anymore. Please just get off me." I cried.

Edward was frozen. I tried to wiggle myself from underneath him. But he stopped me. Grabbing me by my throat again he picked me up and held me in the air.

"Are you trying to tell me that you love him?" I was desperately gasping for air. He shook me again. When I tried to speak he tossed me towards a tree causing my head to bang against the massive roots of the tree. Before I could blink he was hovering over me.

"Edward please just let me go." I said in barley a whisper. I was terrified I could hear a growl come from behind me.

"I believe you heard the lady." A deep smooth voice called with a hint of a southern drawl. I'm sure Jasper could feel the relief that coursed through me.

"Aww look and he brought the mongrel with him." He said standing up. I sat up feeling the blood drip from my head. I quickly covered it and gasped.

"Bella it's alright." Jasper assured me never taking his eyes off Edward.

Jacob ran to me and picked me up. "Don't worry Bells I got you."

"Jacob." I cried allowing the tears to fall freely as I tightened my grip around his neck.

"Get her out of here Jake." Jasper yelled. Jacob glared at Edward before taking off into the woods.

Waiting for our arrival were Esme and Carlisle. I began to wonder where the rest of the family was but heard yelling coming from the side of the house.

"You're all just mad because I slept with Alice and Bella's man." An indescribable feeling coursed through me as I struggled against Jacobs hold.

"Let me go Jake. I'm going to kill her."

"Bella do you really think that's a smart idea you're bleeding let Dr. Cullen examine you."

I sighed as I allowed Jacob to carry me inside. Tanya and Edward together? I questioned it before finally dismissing it. He would never do that to me … would he?

APOV:

I could feel the anger course through me as I heard the car pull up. I quickly ran to the window like everyone else and watched the exchange. Thinking about it now Edward and Tanya would make a perfect couple…they're both psycho.

"Alice please don't do this. Just let it go. It's something that happened in the past let's just keep it there." Brian pleaded but it fell onto deaf ears. I was too enraged with her to just let it go.

"Brian it's not just about you." Rose explained. "Tanya is a foul woman. She's the reason for Bella and Edward's break up. She's an instigator."

"And she needs to be stopped." I finished. He gave me his sad puppy eyes which caused me to feel bad that he had to see this side of me, but I had to do this. Tanya must be stopped.

"Are they gone yet?" Jasper asked from the couch. Poor Jazzy he was much stronger than I was. I would never allow my Brian near a deranged Tanya.

"Yea he's giving her a piggy back ride." Emmett laughed. I could hear Jazz mumble something incoherent under his breath.

Tanya walked inside acting as if she was on top of the world humming to herself and a smug smile plastered on her face. I was glad she had no idea what was waiting for her.

She paused when she saw Brian. I couldn't help but laugh as I watched her smile fade.

"Surprised to see him here?" I said stepping out beside him. She seemed stunned.

"You and him?" She asked.

I smiled widely. "Yes, is that so hard of you to believe?" She chuckled.

"What is it with you Cullen's and humans?" Brian shot me a pleading look and squeezed my hand he was holding.

"I could ask you the same question. Sorry we're not the type to run around town sleeping with them." I sneered.

Tanya let out a growl and crouched over ready to attack. Lucky for me I'd already seen all her moves. I crouched over as well.

"Emmett get Brian out of here." I yelled. I didn't want to risk him getting hurt.

"And miss the fight?" He whined. I let out an aggravated snarl and he quickly obliged to my request.

"So is this how it's going to be Alice? You're all are choosing humans over your own kind, your family? Can't you see they aren't like us?" She said as I stalked her every move.

"You're exactly right Tanya they aren't anything like us…there better. And no were not choosing them over you because as far as I'm concerned you're not my family. You think I don't know about your little plan to ruin Bella and Edward's relationship?" She didn't answer.

"It's funny because no matter how hard you try his mind will always be on Bella." She growled and launched herself at me. I simply stepped out the way causing her to run into a wall. She grunted and launched herself again this time I kicked her sending her flying back into the wall.

"Not in my house Alice." I heard Esme yell from upstairs.

"Shall we take this outside?" I didn't wait for a response. I jumped out the back window and quickly turned knowing she would try to attack me from behind. I grabbed her and threw her across the field then pounced on her.

"This is for Bella." I said as I began punching her repeatedly then getting up and kicking her in her side. I stopped as a vision came to me. I watched as Edward tried to have sex with Bella. I gasped in horror. I watched Tanya as she glared at me.

I launched myself at her sinking my teeth into her and ripping the side of her neck along with dismembering her shoulder.

"I got it from here Alice. Go help Bella." Rose said. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what my vision was about. I ran to the house.

"Jasper go get Bella quick Edward's lost his mind." He was already on the phone and running out the house. I just hope he'll reach her before it's too late.

"Carlisle Esme I need you both. Bella is coming back hurt. I saw blood coming from her head." They both began preparing for Bella's arrival. I ran back outside only to be stopped by Brian.

He didn't look to happy.

"Alice have you had enough fighting?" He asked in a tone I never knew existed.

"Brian I'm sorry but Tanya was wrong-"

"I asked you to leave it alone I'm over it."

"Well I'm not and besides it wasn't all about you, this is about Bella as well."

"Last I checked Bella is quite happy with Jasper." He said.

"Bella's going to come back hurt and nearly raped because of that woman. Brian she needs to be taught a lesson. Who knows who she's going to hurt next." He wrapped his arms around me and sighed.

"Brian I just don't want her hurting the ones I love. Bella is my best friend and doesn't deserve to be hurt in any kind of way. And neither did you. I'm sorry but I couldn't just let it go." I cried. Brian just simply ran his fingers through my hair soothingly to calm my nerves.

I began to wonder what power he would possess once he was changed. I Looked up at him and gazed into his loving eyes. "There's something I need to tell you." I said softly.

"What is it?" Brian asked.

"You remember how I told you I get these visions about the future?" I asked knowing his answer.

"Yea what about them?"

"I saw you like me. You're going to be in a car accident on your way home tonight. No matter what I do to stop it, it just makes it worse." He was silent.

"Bri…would you spend an eternity with me?" He cupped my chin and smiled.

"Always." He replied as he softly kissed my frigid lips. This was the last time night I would gaze into those icy blue eyes.

I took him in completely memorizing his features knowing he'll never be the same.

"For the next three days you would be suffering from an intense burning sensation."

I wanted to make sure this was what he wanted.

"It would all be worth it." He simply replied kissing down my neck. I loved when he did that.

"Are you ready now?" I asked.

He nodded. I took him up to Carlisle's office that was already set up for him.

"Since he's not dying this should be a smooth transition. The burning shouldn't be as intense as your brothers and sister. Carlisle said pulling out a needle and injecting it into Brian's vein.

"This is just to help with the pain Brian." He spoke calmly.

"Do you want me to do this Alice?" Carlisle asked skeptically.

"Just stop me if I go too far." I replied. I gazed at Brian my brave human and smiled.

"I love you always." I whispered before sinking my teeth into his jugular and drank until I heard his heartbeat slow. He groaned in pain.

"I'm so sorry love." I whispered.

I licked over the wound to seal in the venom then repeated over and over again to various places on his body.

"You did a great job." Carlisle commented. Before I could respond I could smell Bella and Jacob approaching. Carlisle looked at me.

"Go to her make sure she's alright." I said.

He smiled.

"I'm so proud of you Alice." He said before flittering out the room. I sighed as I gazed at my boyfriend. Our future began to flash before me us getting married, going shopping, going on vacation and most of all sharing an eternity with one another.

I sighed knowing that things would turn out just fine. Of course we would have to leave so he won't hurt Bella or anyone else at that. I began thinking of the perfect destination. I went to reach for my phone to make reservations but paused when I heard voices coming from down below.

"You're all just mad because I slept with Alice and Bella's man." I went to jump out the window but felt Brian squeezing my hand.

"I…love you." He managed to say through his pain. From then on I promised to never leave his side till he was a newborn. Brian was far more important than some whore who just wanted attention.

______________________

I knew you all were waiting for this chapter. I hope I satisfied everyone's needs. It was so hard writing from the dark pixie's POV. Yay I broke over 100 reviews! Thank you all who have been reviewing. I love you all. Until next time...


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Feeling Right

I watched in horror as the past and present loves of my life went at it. I was afraid for them. Call me crazy if you wanted to but I still cared for Edward. Despite all what he had put me through. I wanted now more than ever to leave. I ran out into the hall way only to be stopped by a tiny voice.

"Bella?" Alice called. I followed her voice and found her in Carlisle's study. Brian laid on the table motionless and it didn't take long to realize what was happening.

"Oh Alice is he alright?" I asked running to her and hugging her.

"Brian is fine." She smiled brightly.

"When he wakes up we're gonna have to leave. So he could adjust to his new life." I felt a knot well up in my throat.

"No don't go Alice." I protested. Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes clouded as she stared at something distant. A quick smile appeared across her face as she came out of her vision.

"What did you see?" I questioned her.

"Looks like I'm not the only one going away." She said with a bright smile bouncing in her seat.

"I saw you and Jasper heading to Texas and finding a big surprise. I won't say exactly what." She said with a wide grin. We were leaving I wanted nothing more than to spend some time alone with him.

"Right about now, we could use a vacation." I grumbled sitting down next to Alice.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry for what happened. I should have left Tanya and got Jasper to you sooner." Her mentioning that name made my blood boil.

"Which reminds me-"

"I heard." She said quietly. "Don't worry Rose and I kicked her ass. I should have burned her arm." Alice grumbled. Her eyes were as black as cold but quickly changed over.

"You should go get Jasper before he kills Edward." I quickly nodded and ran outside. Jasper was on top of Edward repeatedly punching Edward who no longer had any arms or legs. I gasped at the site. Causing Jasper to pause and turn to me.

"Bella are you alright babe?" He asked running to me. I looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Please let's just get out of here." I whispered as he pulled me to his chest and held me tight.

"I'm so sorry." He said quietly as he stroked my hair. Suddenly fed up with all the drama I pulled away and turned to what was left of Edward.

"Now that you know the truth I want you to leave. Don't come back until it finally registers in that thick skull of yours that I'm no longer yours." I said jabbing my finger to his skull. I heard chuckles coming from Emmett and Rose.

I turned back to Jasper seeing a one footed one handed Tanya searching for her missing body parts. I just couldn't resist. While passing I simply knocked her down causing Emmett Rose and Jasper to burst into a fit of laughter.

"You could have him now." I said coldly earning a grunt from her.

Jasper sighed while wrapping an arm tightly around me and kissing my hair. "God I love you." He whispered as we walked inside. I ran to my room pulling out a duffle bag and packing some clothes for our trip. After walking out of my closet I froze seeing my boyfriend lying on my bed.

"So where exactly are we going darlin'?" He asked with the sexiest grin I've ever seen. He laughed and quickly ran to me wrapping his cool arms around my waist.

"Your hometown." I replied smiling as I draped my arms around his neck. He was quiet for a moment and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Bella I just don't understand you." He said locking eyes with me.

"I think you should stop trying and just go with it." I said earning a chuckle and a peck on the lips.

"Of all the places we could possibly go …you choose Texas?"

I sighed. "Jazz the reason why I want to go is because it's a part of you. You haven't been there since the war. Don't you wonder what happened to your family? Don't you want to see and possibly meet a relative of yours?" He sighed and kissed my forehead.

"I am too darn lucky." He said giving me a brilliant smile.

"Your flight leaves in an hour." Alice yelled. We quickly gathered our things and rushed to the airport. I was way too excited to find out what Alice was talking about.

While on the plane to Jaspers old stomping ground, I couldn't help but try to picture our life together. I felt so content with the knowing that for the rest of my life I would always have him beside me. A drama free life. I would never have to worry about him trying to control me. I couldn't help but smile at the thought as I snuggled closer to him. I always wanted to be close to him.

"Somebody's happy." He said softly while rubbing my back. I sat up and smiled at him.

"It's because of you." I replied resting my head on his shoulder.

"Really" He replied. "And what exactly have I done to make you this happy?" Was he serious?

"You loved me even when I didn't return it back. You showed me what a real relationship should feel like. The list goes on." Before he could respond the flight attendant interrupted our special moment asking if we wanted anything. She was giving her full attention to Jasper witch made me feel annoyed. Jasper smiled at me and rubbed my shoulder.

"Would you like anything darlin'?" He asked.

"No I'm fine." I replied. Jasper looked back at the flight attendant and smiled.

"We're fine, thank you. "

"Just let me know if you need _anything_." She said emphasizing on the last word. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes as she walked away.

I heard Jasper chuckled causing me to look up with a questioning look.

"Was that jealousy I sensed just now?"

"No that was pure annoyance." I replied.

"There's nothing to worry about Bella, you're the girl of my dreams." I couldn't help but smile. He was the man who haunt my every thought and dreams.

Once we landed we checked into the closest hotel. I pulled out the laptop I packed and searched for a map of the area. When I found what I was looking for I showed Jasper.

"You need to hunt Jazz." I said softly as he watched me questionably.

"I'm fine sweet heart seriously." He said pulling me to sit on his lap.

"It doesn't look that way to me." I said rubbing my thumb along the darkened circles under his eyes.

"Are you afraid of leaving me alone?" I continued.

"Yes" he answered honestly. I don't like to be away from you." He said with all sincerity.

"I don't like to be away from you as well. But there are certain circumstances beyond our control. I'll be fine hun really. Go hunt." I said caressing his cheek. He gave me a smoldering kiss then sighed.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" He asked in barley a whisper running his lips along my jaw line.

"If you keep this up I might end up changing my mind." I said breathlessly. A sly grin flashed across his face and he began to kiss down my neck causing me to shiver. I had no idea how I did it but I stood up.

"There will be plenty of time for that Jazz. Go hunt." I said mustering all the strength I could find within me. He sighed in defeat and kissed me.

"I'll be back soon." He purred in my ear and quickly ran out the room.

Now that he was gone what was I to do? Before I could think my phone began to ring. I quickly answered it without checking the caller id.

"Bella?" A husky voice called.

"Hey Jake." I said smiling to myself.  
"I just left the Cullen's home to check on you they said you went away." He said.

"Yea with all the fighting going on I wanted to go away and let things cool down at home.

"How are you feeling? I saw you bleeding. Did you break anything?" He questioned rapidly. I couldn't help but laugh to myself.

"No Jake I'm fine. I didn't break anything I just banged my head and have a few minor scrapes and bruises." I assured him. I could hear him sigh in relief.

"You should call your dad. He's worried about you."

"You didn't tell him did you?" I asked. There was a silence.

"Jake why?" I whined and stomped my foot like a three year old.

"He called the house while I was with you and Billy told him that your bloodsucker was back." I grunted.

"I'll call him after I get off the phone with you."

"Bella?" He said in barley a whisper. I knew what he was going to ask.

"You're with the other blood sucker aren't you?" He asked quietly. I was instantly overwhelmed in guilt.

"Yes" I answered in barley a whisper. He sighed heavily.

"He seems to really care for you. I just hope he's not like that other joker." He grumbled.  
"And unlike him I don't think he'll get in between us."

"He better not." He roared.

"Hey Jake?" I called after a moment of silence.

"Yea Bells." He answered softly.

"Thanks for always being there for me. I couldn't ask for a better friend." I said.

"Anytime bells. Take care of yourself." He replied.

"You too." I replied hanging up. I quickly dialed my father's number wanting to put his mind at ease.

"Dad?" I asked once he answered.

"Bella are you alright? Billy told me that Ed-"

"I'm fine." I assured him not wanting to hear the name.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm positive. Jasper and I are visiting some of his relatives while things settle down at the Cullen's." He was quiet for a moment.

"I thought he didn't have any relatives?"

"He didn't have any in the position to adopt him." I quickly blurted out. "Really dad I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't worry."

"I'm glad to hear that Bells. How's jasper treating you?" I paused out of shock. How did he know?

"Bella I wasn't born yesterday you know. I saw the way he looked at you when ed…he left...again. I knew it would only be a matter of time." My mouth hung open. I couldn't believe my ears. Was Charlie accepting my new boyfriend?

"Bella are you still there? Charlie asked concerned.

"Yea I'm still here. He treats me well." I answered suddenly felling awkward.

"Well that's all I'd want for you." He replied. "I love you bells." He said with more emotion than he's ever displayed.

"I love you to dad." I replied. "I'll see you when I get back."

"Sure thing." He replied before hanging up. I sat on the bed still in shock. It was odd how the two people who so hated Edward was suddenly routing for Jasper. This must really be meant to be.

"Is everything alright Bella?" Jasper asked sitting beside me. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice when he walked in.

"Yea" I replied flashing a smile. "I just spoke to Jake and Charlie. You seem to have your very own fan club."

"Hmm although I'm flattered I must say there's only one person I'd like in my club." He said smiling devilishly. I moved over now sitting on his lap. I wrapped one arm around his neck and the other tangled in his hair.

"Are you trying to recruit me Mr. Hale?" I asked playfully.

"It's a very exclusive club. There's only room for one special person." He whispered against my skin.

"I'll join under one condition."

"Anything." He purred.

"I get to be president." I said pressing my lips against his. His tongue licked my bottom lip begging for entrance. I simply opened allowing him entrance and deepening the kiss.

"You have my vote ma'am." He muttered.

_______________

No cliffy I must be losing my touch lol. I was planning on writing a lemon but realized its they're first going into they're second day being an official couple....so I hope that was fulfilling enough for now. I know the story was lacking some good old fashion Bella & Jazz time.

Ok so there are a few things I would like to address:

For one I just like always want to thank all of those who have been reading and sending me your feedback. I swear I scream every time my blackberry goes off. Although it annoys everyone when its posting day. When ever I feel like pissing some one off I would turn my phone on high and..... well you know I'm rambling so back to the subject.

Its sometimes difficult to write my story only for the fact that I am writing another and editing two other stories that are BellaxEddie pairings....catch the dilemma? I have wrote to some of you saying this and and I'll say it again. This is apart of the reason why Edward's character is so dark and dramatic. This is also the reason why I could only update once a week. I am constantly writing and in between writing a chap I often take a day in between to switch either to Edward mode or Jasper mode.

Some of you were surprised when Charlie was so accepting of Jazz and Bella... The reason why is simply because he loves his daughter and wants to see her happy. And right about now anyone that isn't Edward would gain his approval. Also he recognized the love in Jazz's eyes when Jazz looks at Bella.

As for our precious Eddikans:

I was shocked at the responses I received about the events in the last chap. I thought you all would of ripped me to sheds and burn the pieces but you didn't and my limbs are still in tact. =) Now let me explain his actions. Edward is desperately in love with Bella there is no doubt about that. He's just an inconsiderate coward that doesn't take blame for his actions (Sounds like my ex boyfriend lol)

Edward was so desperate not to lose Bella he wasn't thinking rationally and thought he would give Bella what he thought Bella wanted...plain and simple. Hope you all have enjoyed this story so far and thank you for reading me rambling on about my life and whatnot till next time.....


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Family

"Rise and shine sweetheart." I heard a sweet voice purr from beside me. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust but there he was in all his glory. I couldn't help but thank my lucky stars to have someone such as him…so beautiful from the inside and out laying there beside me.

"Hey." I finally said sitting up. Jasper smiled his adoring smile.

"Hey yourself." I stood up rubbing my head and made my way to the bathroom. Jasper continued to talk. "I just ordered you some breakfast it should be hear any minute."

"Thanks Jazz." I said softly while turning on the pipes for the shower. I walked back out to grab my bag of toiletries and a change of clothes and ran back to the bathroom. When I got out I could hear Jasper shutting the door. I assumed my breakfast had arrived.

I walked out wearing a simple pair of shorts and a tank top with some flip flops. I pulled my hair in to a ponytail and walked out. Jasper stopped in his tracks and looked me over with lust filled eyes. By the time it registered it was already gone. I walked over to him and smiled at his little set up.

"Now that you're fully awake…" He said pulling out my seat. I simply sat down and took in the smell of Belgian waffles with a side of eggs and bacon. There was a perfect red rose set on top of the tray I picked it up and smelled it.

"Thank you." I said with a smile. He just uncovered my tray and I began to dig in while he watched.

"What's on your mind cowboy?" I asked looking at him worried. Jasper seemed to be so deep in thought about something. I began to feel anxious. He looked up at me and no reassuring smile appeared on his face. I felt a twinge of worry creep through me as I stared into his emotionless blank stare.

"Jasper?" I asked. My voice cracked.

"Bella there's something I think we need to talk about." He said sternly. Oh god please don't tell me he's leaving me to. I began to panic. Jasper didn't calm me down. I'm guessing he was either to engulfed in his own feelings or he just simply ignored mine.

"W…what is it." I said to afraid of hearing his answer.

"Last night when I found you ….Edward was on top of you…did he…" He couldn't finish his sentence. I felt the tears fighting its way to make an escape.

"No." I whispered shaking my head. I shook the memory away not wanting to remember that night.

"I'm sorry Bella for asking. It's something that's been eating away at me. I knew he wouldn't have the guts I just needed to hear you say it." I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean he wouldn't have the guts?" I asked.

"Edward is too stuck in his ways to allow himself to do such a thing Bella. Yes he was desperate and wanted to hold on to you but he would never go that far." I was too shocked to speak.

"Bella?" He asked

"But his eyes….they were so dark. You could see the lust in them. It was me saying that I didn't love him anymore that made him stop." I said not believing him.

"Bella that just proves my point. For us vampires it's next to impossible for us to stop when we get like that." So if that was true, did Edward ask me to tell him that I loved him to stop himself? And even if it was and he had some sort of self control why didn't he stop himself from hurting me. I glanced over at Jasper and it hit me.

"He knew you were coming. He had to have heard you." Jasper simply nodded. Did Edward do all of this just to get back at Jasper? I was once again stunned. Jasper gave me a few minutes to let my thoughts register before speaking again.

"So any ideas on what you'd like to do today darling? I assume you'd actually like to get out of this room." He said giving me the smile I was looking for earlier.

"I was thinking about heading to the library or town hall to find any records of your family." He glanced outside it was a cloudy day in Houston. "Sounds like a plan." He said heading over to his bag and pulling out a light jacket and a baseball cap and quickly throwing it on. Jasper walked over to me and took my hand.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you sooner. But I would never let him anywhere near you again." He pressed his frigid lips against mine and took my hand anxiously leading me out the door.

We first headed to the towns library searching the archives for anyone with the last name Whitlock, but unfortunately came upon nothing. So we headed over to town hall and were more fortunate. It was a bit odd that all the information we were looking for was already laid out for us. Jasper noticed as well but found no vampire scents on the documents or anywhere near the building.

Not only did we find a living descendant of Jasper's brother, but we found his current address and decided to pay a visit tomorrow. We headed back to the hotel and I sensed the nervousness projecting from Jasper. He sat on the chair in the corner of the living room. I walked over and sat on his lap. He had a book in his hand that was closed.

"Jazz are you alright?" I asked looking into his eyes. He wrapped his hands tightly around me and pressed his forehead into my stomach.

"Yes and no." he replied. I ran my fingers through his curly locks and sighed.

"I know I can feel you're nervous." He tilted his head upwards briefly to glance at me then sighed.

"I'm sorry darlin' guess I wasn't paying attention." He said softly.

"You know it's understandable for you to feel nervous Jazz. I mean after all this is your family and you have no clue what to expect."

"Bella it's not only that. I abandoned my family to join the war. Can you imagine the pain they went through when I never returned?"His voice was strained. I cupped his chin and tilted it upwards for him to look at me.

"Jasper everything that occurs in our life is for a reason whether it's for a lesson or simply fate. If you never left to join the war and ran into Maria you wouldn't be the man you are or even be alive. " I began thinking about life without him. I would have still been with Edward and because Jasper didn't exist there would have been no birthday incident or worst nobody would have stood up for me. I shivered at the thought causing a smile to form on his lips.

"Did I mention how much I love you today?" He said.

"I'd rather feel it than hear it." I felt this intense warm feeling in my heart that seemed to make it swell and race a mile a minute. This was his love for me. It was infinite that had no beginning or end to it. I smiled. I loved his gift.

"I love you to." I whispered as I thought of my own love for him that grew stronger with each day.

"Bella I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"I know you want to become an immortal but are you sure that's what you want?" here we go again.

"Of course it's what I want."

"Do you understand what you'll be giving up?" I was starting to get annoyed. How could he ruin such a perfect moment.

"Does it really matter Jazz, I'll be spending an eternity with you."

"Yes I know darlin' and I'm not trying to upset you because I want it just as much but you'll be giving up your humanity and your ability to have children. Why do you think Rose is so bitchy?" So that's what this is about.

"Jasper is that what you want …a family?" I asked softly.

"Well since we've been here I've been thinking of it." I couldn't help but smile imagining a mini Jasper running around the house.

"But is it possible?" I muttered.

"I've heard rumors about it." I thought about the idea for a moment the more I thought of it the more horrific the thoughts became. It was bad enough the Volturri wanted me changed or else I will die but bringing a child into the world that would be exposed to blood lust. And what kind of baby would it be anyway?

As I thought of it I couldn't deny this to him. Jasper has and would always give me so much. Can't I just give him this one thing that no one else could provide? Is it worth it though..._Yes it was_. I smiled.

"I guess I don't have to be changed right away. I mean after all you are twenty …technically."

"Are you sure? I want you to do this for you not because it's what you feel I want." I caressed his face and looked into his eyes.

"Jasper I want to do this for the both of us. You've done so much for me already; it would make me happy to give you one thing nobody else could. But I want us to research into this." Jaspers face lit up brighter than a light bulb. He pulled me to him and kissed me repeatedly.

I could feel his love for me once more coursing through me. I soaked it all in proudly and I returned it letting him know the feeling was mutual.

__________

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update it's just that I really didn't like this chapter to much and wasn't to sure this was the road I wanted to take the story. So let me know what you think. I tried thinking of an alternate conversation and came up blank. Please let me know your thoughts you know I always love to hear them. Love you all always!


	14. Chapter 13

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to jasper's dark angel,Jaspersbella, AriesfireQn, And Raven Jadewolfe for your amazing and constant reviews. If I forgotten anyone let me know.

Chapter 13: Meet the Whitlock's

"Jasper please try to relax." I said as I pulled into the driveway of Jasper's great how many times nephew. He was fidgeting and practically bouncing in his seat. He took a deep breath and at the moment I was wishing I had his power.

"Are you ready?" I asked after shutting off the rentals engine. He was in no position to drive.

"Will you come in with me?" He asked after a moment.

"Of course I will." I said taking his hand and entwining with mine. He smiled nervously.

"I don't know why I'm acting like this." He said a bit embarrassed.

"It's alright sweetie it's understandable. I'll be right beside you." I said kissing him quickly.

"Come on." I said opening the door and stepping out nearly tripping over a rock. I grumbled at the fact that my clumsiness was making a reappearance. I could hear the snickering from the other side of the car and shot him a look.

I fixed myself and we made our way to the porch of the classic southern home. It had a wide porch with two wooden rocking chairs. The house wasn't big it practically reminded me of Charlie's house. From the outside I figured it only had about two bedrooms a living room and kitchen. There was an American flag waving about on the porch.

Jasper took a deep breath once reaching the porch. I gave him a questioning look and he smiled ringing the bell. I could hear a baby crying from inside as whomever made their way to answer the door. I quickly made a silent prayer that everything would go fine.

"Hello" a petite woman answered. She had long black wavy hair. She was rather fair with faint freckles on her cheeks. I waited for a moment for Jasper to speak but he didn't. I gently squeezed his hand and smiled at the woman.

"Hi. My name is Bella and this is Jasper Wh–"

"Who is it Lauren?" a deep voice asked from within the house.

"I'm sorry what's your name again."

"I'm Bella Swan and this here is-"

"I'm Jasper Whitlock VI." Jasper spoke finally. Lauren's eyes widened as she took in Jasper. She backed up a step and looked inside. Then quickly calmed down I assumed Jasper manipulated her emotions.

"Why don't you two come inside?" She spoke stepping aside. I immediately felt Jasper relax beside me.

JPOV:

A vaguely familiar sent hit me once she opened the door. It immediately reminded me of my mother. I was so consumed in all my fuzzy memories of my childhood I didn't realize there was a conversation going on.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock VI." I spoke smiling briefly at the fragile woman. She so reminded me of Esme. She had that mother look about her. I watched as her eyes widen in shock. A mix of emotions consuming her all at once it was difficult to name each one. For a moment I thought it was coming from Bella.

The one emotion that seemed the strongest that I could actually name was panic. I quickly projected a wave of calmness and she quickly invited us in.

Once in a baby came crawling and stopped directly in front of me. His golden locks cascading his adorable rounded face. His smell ….Jasper remember who you are. This is your family. I was thankful for Bella kicking me out the room this morning to go hunt. Hopefully my eyes weren't dark. Lauren quickly picked him up and signaled us to follow her.

"Lauren…" A voice called as we followed her into the small living room. I felt as if I were finally home.

"Gavin this is Bella Swan and Jasper Whitlock." I had to do a double take. I heard Bella gasp in shock. There sitting in a corner in a wheel chair was a splitting image of me….well the old me with an amputated leg.

"Why don't you two have a seat?" He asked. We quickly sat down and Lauren playing the perfect hostess asked if we wanted anything, We quickly declined.

_Get your story straight Jazz_.

"Jasper Whitlock huh? " His eyes seemed distant as he thought about it.

"Are you familiar with the story of Jasper Sr." I asked as Bella stroked my hand soothingly. God I loved this woman dearly.

"Vaguely" He paused.

"My grandfather told me stories of him growing up. On Memorial Day we would visit his grave and leave a flag. It was said he died at battle. I sighed heavily. I thought by now I would be long forgotten. Apparently I would always be remembered. My heart trembled from the unreadable emotion that washed over me.

"I'm a descendant of Jasper Sr." I said softly. Gavin was silent for a moment. I felt no emotion project from him. Was he somehow blocking me? Could he have some kind of gift?

"But he died at war didn't he?" he asked in disbelief. I shook my head.

"No." I answered. I glanced at Bella and she smiled causing my dead heart to leap.

_Oh darlin' if only my heart was still beating_….

I quickly refocused and told the story Bella and I came up with last night.

"My father told me that he was evacuating a small town just outside of New Mexico when he ran into a woman by the name of Maria. They ran off together and well the rest is history." I looked up at him still waiting for some type of emotion to project but still there was nothing.

"Wow." He said rubbing his chin.

"He was the reason I joined the marines. I just got back from Iraq due to this." He said slapping his thigh and laughing. Part of me wanted to tell the truth but I knew that could never be possible. It was silent.

"So is this your lady?" He asked. I smiled brightly.

"Yes she sure is." Lauren Smiled at Bella who was watching the precious boy. I was amazed at how easy it was for me to ignore the calling of his blood. I had assumed that because I loved Bella, the smell of her blood never bothers me. But the baby's blood was just the same. Had Bella tamed the beast within me? Was I over my blood lust phase? I truly hope so.

Bella and Lauren began a conversation as Gavin and I fired more questions at one another.

I learned about the remaining Whitlock's as well as Gavin's tragic accident.

While doing his daily patrol near the local school just outside of Baghdad, a child ran in front a car that turned out to be a car bomb. He ran after the boy and managed to get him out the way. Unfortunately Gavin wasn't so lucky. He suffered from second degree burns along both legs and with his right being so damaged, the best bet was to amputate.

A sense of guilt washed over me. I was the reason Gavin joined the army to begin with- I was beginning to sound like Edward. Bella quickly looked at me and whispered_. It's not your fault_. She knew me better than I knew myself.

"How did you find us?" Gavin asked Bella and Lauren's conversation ceased and looked at me. Even the baby who had to be at least eight months old was silent and watching with an adorable smile.

"You could thank Bella actually. I always wanted to find my remaining relatives but it was Bella who actually pushed me. We went to the townhouse and found your name and address." I said smiling still watching the child.

"He really seems to like you." Lauren said with a warm smile. "Would you like to hold him?' She asked leaning towards me. I grimaced at the thought and shook my head. Bella giggled.

"Can I?" Bella asked. She looked at me and mumbled under her breath.

"It's good practice." I fought back the laughter as Bella took the baby who seemed to only look at me. Like his father I felt nothing from him.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Aiden, Aiden Dylan Whitlock." Lauren beamed proudly. "He's quite the entertainer and bright for his age." He leaned towards me from Bella's lap and held his hand up reaching for me.

"Jazz he wants you." Bella spoke softly. I noticed from the time the baby was in her arms this motherly instinct took over her.

"Dada dada." He called still smiling at me. His big light brown eyes sparkled brightly. I couldn't help but smile as I reached for him and he nearly leaped into my arms.

"Hello there Aiden." I spoke while sitting him in my lap.

"Dada dada." He said touching my cheek. I felt a sense of joy overcome me.

Gavin looked at Lauren and whispered he had to go. My heart went out to him. Lauren stood up and quickly excused them as she wheeled him out the room.

"I think he has a gift." I whispered to Bella.

"He's an empathy isn't he?" She asked taking in the scene of the two of us. He was standing in my lap as I raised him up and down. The room was filled with his laughter.

"Yes but I can't feel his or Gavin's emotions."

"Interesting." She replied smiling. "He really seems to like you Jazz." She said laying her head on my shoulder as she ran her finger through Aiden's hair.

"He looks just like you to. Did you have brown eyes when you were human?" She whispered.

"I really don't remember darlin'" I said wishing I could. Just looking at Aiden made me feel anxious for Bella and I to have our own. I kissed his cheek earning a bright smile from him. He already had eight baby teeth.

"He's so warm. I'm shocked he's not shying away from my cold hands."

"It doesn't bother him." She said sighing. I felt her joy, love and a sense contentment project from her. This little boy was beginning to not only grow on me but on her too.

I could hear the wheelchair squeaking back towards the living room. It was then I sense another presence nearby. Although it was faint and still quite far I knew exactly who it was.

"I'm sorry but we should go." I said standing up and handing Aiden to Lauren. He immediately began to cry reaching for me. It pained me to walk away but it had to be done.

"So soon?" Gavin asked trying to mask his disappointment.

"Yea we promised a friend that we would come and visit." Bella said standing up. Did she sense him as well?

"Well how long are you in town for?" Lauren asked her face sadden as she comforted the crying Aiden. I sent him an exhausted wave and immediately his eyes drooped and were fast asleep.

"Maybe one or two more days. But I promise we'll stop and say goodbye before leaving." I said reassuring them.

"Well then it was a pleasure meeting you Jasper." I took the hand that was holding Bella's and shook his. I hugged Lauren and kissed Aiden and said goodbye. We walked out and Bella handed me the keys.

"Jasper who is it?" She asked once we were pulling out.

"Edward." I knew I didn't have to say anymore for her to understand what it meant.

EPOV:

What had I done? I continually asked myself as her words echoed in my head.

"_I can't do this anymore." _

"_I tried my best to love you but it was never good enough. Anytime things got tuff you left."_

My Bella was gone. There was no one to blame but myself. I so wanted that happily ever after with her that I ended up rushing her into something she clearly didn't want to do. I should have been more patient and waited for her.

But how could Jasper do this to me. Bella was mine. How could he just swoop in and rip us apart. He betrayed me in the worst way. I was angry at him but I was angrier with myself for letting Bella and I get to the point where she feared me for the monster I was.

I was utterly disgusted with the fact that I even entertained the thought of taking Bella's innocence not only to get her back but because I wanted to hurt Jasper as well. It was evident now who truly was better for Bella, although I would always love her. But Bella deserved better … maybe Jasper was best for her.

_Can we talk?_ Alice asked once in range for me to hear her thoughts. I had been here in this same spot since they left. I laid back watching the stars as the memory of the beginning of our relationship happened in this very spot.

_Edward I am very disappointed in you. I cannot believe you would stoop to such a level and even entertained the thought of raping Bella._

When she thought of it that way it made it sound ten times worse.

"I truly am a monster." I said ready to break down. I was overwhelmed with guilt. Disgusted with my own actions as well as anger to both myself and Jasper. I sat up clenching my fists.

"Edward I'm just so torn, I can see it from both prospective. I know your hurt with the fact that Bella no longer wants you but you have to accept it. You can't stop fate. Did you truly expect for her to sit by her window and wait for you to come back?" I sighed.

"Bella has grown immensely over the past few weeks. She's no longer sweet shy low self esteem Bella. She's more confident and she says what's on her mind with no regard.

_She wasn't meant for you._ She thought. I took a fistful of grass and pulled it from the ground. I could hear her sweet voice so filled with pain.

"_Edward ever since Italy you've changed…I've changed_." Alice was right.

"What am I suppose to do now Alice." I felt a lump in my throat as I tried to swallow it to no avail.

"Bella _is_ my life. I can't see myself with anyone else."

"I know it may seem that way now but one day you'll find love again." I quickly scanned her mind for proof but found nothing.

"This isn't Alice the fortune teller speaking Edward. It's Alice your sister who loves you dearly speaking." She said softly.

_Everyone deserves love …even you. Just make sure next time you won't push her away._

"I don't think I can make the same mistakes twice." Alice smiled and shoved me playfully. I truly loved my sister.

We ended up hunting catching a heard of elks at a nearby creek. I had wondered off giving Alice some time to clean herself up. I heard a squeal. Before I could react the images of her newest vision filled my head.

Bella stood yelling franticly as she watched in horror Jasper running into a burning house. While a pale tiny hands grabbed her from behind and ran away.

"Bella!" I yelled sprinting to the house not thinking about anything else but her. She needed me. Although she was no longer mine I still loved her and nothing else mattered at the moment except for her safety.

_I'll save you my love…_

__________________

So I thought it would be wise for Edward to tell us what he was feeling. It was until after posting the last chapter I noticed what I should have done.

Update: EPOV is a flashback to the night before B/J meet the Whitlock's.

Thanks to all the amazing reviews I reviewed. I'm sorry I couldn't respond to all but I assure you I read each one and those who made suggestions a listened. I hope you enjoyed this one. I want to give a special thank you to my beta who plays a major part it making this story what it is.

I am happy to announce that since my other story Forgotten love is almost over I'll have more time to write more chapters as well as start another J/B stories. Although I have several ideas and a few I've already started I'd love to hear your suggestions.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Emotions

It was silent for the rest of the ride. Neither one of us attempted to break it. What on earth was Edward doing here? I felt a mix of emotions but the most evident was rage towards him. Why couldn't he accept Jasper and I and move on.

After what he had done why couldn't he see that there was no coming back? Edward hurt me to many times. I had enough. I only prayed he would leave us alone but that was truly wishful thinking.

Once we pulled up to the hotel, Jasper didn't make a move to leave.

"He followed us didn't he?" I said softly.

"I don't understand what he wants." Jasper said furiously. I saw him now. The sun was setting and he stood at the peak of the woods right in front of us.

"Let me talk to him." I said moving to get out. Jasper grabbed my hand.

"Bella are you crazy? Do you remember my promise to you?" He had a wild look in his eyes that only made me more certain.

"Jasper you're too emotional to confront him. "

"I'm not about to have a repeat of what happened last time." He said with authority.

_When you can't get your way simply meet them half way_.

"Fine but let me do the talking." He didn't say anything he just simply got out the car and opened mine. You could tell in the way he moved he'd rather be alone. He wrapped his had around my waist as we walked across the lot and into the woods where no one can see.

"Thank god I reached you in time." Edward looked a mess. His hair was messy. His shirt stained and wrinkled and his body was shacking.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked I went to step forward but Jasper pulled me back.

"Bella." He said as he reminded. I sighed then turned back to my disturbed ex.

"What are you doing here Edward?" I asked. Edward looked at Jazz wide eyed then looked down to the ground. His face seemed pained. It pained me to see him like this.

"Edward talk to me; why are you here? Did Alice send you?" That was a stupid question Alice would never betray Jazz and I.

"I'm sorry for coming and interrupting… Alice had a vision. There's going to be a fire at the house you came from earlier." Jasper growled at him.

"That doesn't exactly give you permission to come down here." Jasper replied.

"Bella's going to get kidnapped." He said rolling his eyes at him.

"But Victoria's dead." I said not wanting to believe what I heard.

"You're lying." I yelled. Edward gasped. I knew that hurt but I didn't care.

"Bella you know I could never lie to you."

"Even that's a lie do I need to remind you the first time you left." He was silent and my blood began to boil. I went to step closer to him but once again Jasper pulled me back.

"I can't believe you Edward. Why won't you accept the fact that I don't want you anymore! Why won't you just leave us alone? For once in my life I'm happy. I no longer have to worry about crossing the line or having someone walking out on me. Jasper isn't afraid to love me and he sees me as his equal. Edward you need to let go." I finished softly.

"Bella honestly I only came down here to see if you're alright. But if you want I'll leave."

"A phone call would have saved you a trip."

"You probably would have hung up." He said in defense.

"Bella let's go." Jazz said glaring at his brother. I truly hated to see the two this way, but Edward was the cause of it. There was simply no one else to blame.

I turned around and never looked back.

Once in our room I went straight to the bathroom and locked the door. I just wanted to be alone. I sat on the toilet seat as the conversation from earlier replayed in my mind. I tried to keep my emotions at bay not to alert Jasper, but as the seconds went by my emotions began to spiral out of control.

Why did he have to come here? The tears began to stain my cheeks as I cried silently. I hugged my legs and buried my face into my thigh. What was I truly crying for?

"Bella" Jasper called banging on the door. I didn't want him to see me like this.

"Bella open up darlin'…..Bella if you don't open this door I'll have to break it down." He warned

"Please I just want to be alone right now." I said in barley a whisper. I felt horrible. As the cries deepened it was getting harder for me to breath. I just wanted to be alone with my feelings.

"Bella your emotions are all over the place. Please let me in maybe I can help."

"Jasper please I just want to be alone with my emotions." He was silent.

"I'll go for a run if you need me just call ok."

"Thank you." I said a faint smile appearing on my face.

"I love you." He said softly. The smoothness of his voice along with the southern drawl rocked the inside of my core.

"I love you too." I replied feeling guilty now. Not soon after I heard the door slam and I was alone.

I was beyond emotional to the point that I was questioning my sanity. I loved Jasper with all my heart. But somehow despite the past I still loved Edward. A part of me felt guilty for what I have done to him. Not only did I break his heart but now I was with his brother. I never took into account what Edward might feel. Edward was betrayed by both his fiancée and his brother.

This was the type of thing that you would see on those talk shows. Never in my life would I think that would be me. I felt so disgusted with myself. But what was I to do, I loved Jasper too much. Somehow I had to make this right.

I stood up and pulled myself together. I glanced at the mirror and nearly screamed at what I saw. I quickly ran to the door and gather my things to take a shower. I was glad Jasper didn't see me this way.

After my shower I got ready for bed throwing on a pair of shorts and a tank top to sleep in. It was one hot night here in Texas and for the time we've been here not once did I feel the need to turn on the ac.

I was missing Jasper now. I was yearning for my personal body cooler. I grabbed my phone and as I dialed his number the door opened. There he stood in all his glory. My heart began to race as he watched me intensely I'm guessing gauging my emotions. I was certain to the emotions he would find.

"I would ask how you're feeling but I can feel your answer." He said giving me that sexy smirk I loved so much. He stepped in and locked the door.

"How was your walk?" I asked as he began taking off his boots.

"Lonely. What was all that about Bella?"

"I just wanted to be alone with my feelings." I shrugged. "I'm sorry I just needed sometime alone to sort some things out. I mean we rushed into this without me sorting out my feelings for Edward." Japer stopped and looked at me.

"Are you having second thoughts Bella?" His face seemed so composed but his eyes showed his true emotions.

"Jasper how could you think that. You know how much I love you." My head dropped and watched as I fiddled my fingers. "I just feel awful for what we did to him."

"Bella are you insane? Maybe we should head home and have Carlisle examine you."

"Japer put yourself in his shoes, suppose it was the other way around and Edward and I were together. How would you feel?"

"Bella-"

"Jasper we betrayed him. He's hurting." I stood up and walked over to him. He stood there bare cheated. I wrapped my hands around his chiseled cold frame.

"Japer it's you that I want, but a part of me still love Edward just like you love Alice. Yes he's done wrong. But we've hurt him to. I feel so awful that things would never be the same. The two of you are family."

"Are you asking me to forgive him for what he's done to you?" He said holding my gaze. His smoldering golden eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. I pressed up against him wanting to feel the coolness of his skin and breathe in his intoxicating aroma.

"Bella I think you're asking a little too much of me. I just don't think I'm cap-"

"Please." I asked pouting. He took a deep breath.

"Do it for me." I said starting to kiss the tiny crescents that ran across his left shoulder. I had no idea where this courage was coming from. But I liked the feeling of his cool skin against my lips.

"Bella" He purred as he pulled me closer to him. He cupped my chin and gazed lovingly into my eyes.

"How could I ever deny you? I'll try." I smiled victoriously as he nuzzled his nose with mine.

"Have I told ever told you are the most incredible boyfriend ever?" he chuckled and kissed me.

"I believe you just did." He said. Every fiber of my being seemed to be raging with this smoldering heat.

"Gosh Bella your like a cafeteria full of hormonal teenagers all wrapped into one." He joked. Just for that I pulled away and walked over to the bed.

"Good night Jasper." I said crawling under the sheets. He followed and pulled me against him.

"I'm sorry darling I meant it as a joke." He said kissing my cheek. The smile evident on his face.

"I know. But I need some sleep if were gonna go visit the Whitlock's in the morning. And you have an important call to make to your brother." I felt him stiffen against me and couldn't help but laugh.

"Your right you do need some sleep." He said sending me a lethargic wave. My eyes immediately began to droop as I fought to stay awake.

"Good night my sweetheart." Was the last thing I heard before the slumber took over.

_______________

Wow thanks for the overwhelming response. I truly made most of you hate Edward. **-**snickers**- **I guess I did my job. Anyways I noticed a lot of new readers. Thanks for finding me and I hope you enjoy.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Guilt

The next morning I was awaken by the rays of sunlight and the coolness of my lovers skin. I sighed in happiness as I opened my eyes to reveal the most breathtaking scene I ever laid eyes on.

Jasper lay beside me with one hand wrapped around me and the other holding up a history book focusing on the civil war era. His skin glistened brightly in the sunlight. As the rays touched his skin it seemed to dance wildly. I was awe stricken.

"Good morning sweetheart." He said gazing at me and stroking my hair.

"I could get used to this." I said as I stroke the spot the sun touched him. How did I get so lucky? He smiled and set his book on the night table. Then turned to me and kissed my forehead.

"Ready for today?" He asked.

"Yes are you?" I said with a sly grin. He grimaced and sighed.

"You owe me for this." He said as he stood up and grabbed the phone.

"You're calling him now?" I asked.

"No I'm ordering your breakfast I'll call him once your dressed." I nodded and walked over to the dresser then walked into the bathroom to wash up. By the time I walked out my breakfast was set on the table waiting. This morning was French toast. I ate quickly and as promised he pulled out his cell and dialed Edwards number.

He sat beside me and leaned into the table watching me.

"Hello Edward." He said his name with such distaste. I elbowed him.

"Yes I know. I just wanted to know if your still in Texas?....Yea well Bella felt it was best if we should at least try-….fine. I'll see you soon. We are staying in room 412." Jasper quickly hung up and looked at me.

"He'll be here soon. He feels we should have this conversation face to face."

"He's still here?" Jasper simply shrugged.

Not 10 minutes had passed before there was a knock on our door. Jasper and I locked eyes and he flittered to the door.

"Hello Jasper."

"Edward." Jazz replied nodding to him and stepped aside so he could walk in. Edward looked much better now. He looked clean and his face seemed brighter as he walked in. A small smile appeared on his face once he saw me.

I was overwhelmed with guilt. We'd both done something to hurt one another unintentionally.

"Hey Edward." I said standing up. I went to hug him but quickly decided against it knowing Jasper wouldn't like that. We all sat in the small living room area. No one said anything for a moment. Simply because we had no idea what to say.

"Edward I just want to say I'm sorry." I said turning to him. "I never took your feelings into account. And I just want you to know Jasper and I wasn't intentional."

"Bella please. It is I who should be apologizing. I was the one who left you. I knew of Jaspers feelings for you. It was bound to happen. I'm sorry for all the hurt I've ever put you through. I could only hope that one day we could get passed this." I smiled at him.

"I know we will." We both looked at Jasper who sat silently.

"As for you Jasper, I want to apologize to you for all the things I've said and I wish you and Bella the best of luck." Jasper didn't reply for a moment.

"Thank you Edward. I'm sorry as well." Edward gave a half smile and nodded.

"So what about this fire in Alice's vision." I asked.

"It's going to happen today." He said briefly looking at me.

"You wore the same outfit."

"What are we going to do? I asked worried and fairly terrified.

"And who is this vampire that's after Bella?" Jasper asked more to himself.

"I don't know. When I saw the hand snatch you I didn't wait to see if that was the end of the vision. I just rushed here to see if you were alright." He said holding my gaze. It's odd how his gaze didn't have as much affect on me as it did in the past.

His eyes were so filled with pain regret and despair. I truly felt awful.

"I was planning on staying nearby where I can't be sensed and see what information I could get from Bella's attacker and then take her down."

"I don't know." Jasper said. "I don't want to risk Bella's safety."

"I know but there is no other way I can't be to close or we might never know who's after Bella.

"For all we know it could be just some-"Jasper whole body froze as his face widen with horror.

"No." He said.

"Jasper what's wrong?" I asked worried.

"You think Maria is behind all this?" Edward asked.

"She must have been watching us this whole time. Remember all the information we found at the town house was laid out for us. It was a trap." He buried his face in his hands.

"How could I have been so stupid?" He asked.

"Jasper we don't even kn-"I began.

"Bella I've known Maria for years …it's her I know it is."

"So what do we do?" Edward asked.

"Maria has a gift of knowing. I can't leave Bella here with you because she'll just come here."

"So we'll just stick to my plan. Maybe it wasn't her personally." Jasper looked at me his face had a sad look to it..

"I'm so sorry darlin'. I never wa-"

"It's ok Jazz. We'll get through this." I said before kissing him lightly. Edward cleared his throat and I pulled away and smiled apologetically. They quickly came up with a plan and soon Jasper and I were driving towards the Whitlock's while Edward followed on foot.

When we arrived sure enough the house was on fire. My heart sank as my whole body froze from horror. All I could hear was the cry of Aiden somewhere in the house. Without thinking Jasper dashed into the house. This definitely wasn't part of the plan.

In that moment I felt a frigid hand grab me from behind. I went to scream but heard her menacing voice.

"If you scream I'll snap your neck do you hear me?" I had no idea who this person was. I glanced up to see crimson red eyes just like the many newborns the Cullen's had fought not too long ago.

No this couldn't possibly be the infamous Maria. I nodded my head to afraid to utter a word. Where was Edward I began to wonder. The newborn began to run dragging me along only to be stopped by a loud growl.

"Let her go." Edward snarled. His eyes were pitch black and his face was twisted up. The monster was out now and this time he was here to save me.

The girl laughed as she tossed me to the side and crouched over into an attack position.

"Bella get in the car Jasper's on his way out." Edward yelled. I quickly scrambled to the car falling a few times. My legs were scrapped up badly due to the newborn dragging me like I was her ragdoll. I sat in the car and locked the door knowing it wouldn't stop an immortal but gave me a peace of mind and a sense of security.

I saw Jasper coming out holding all three Whitlock's. I rushed out to where Jazz set them down. It seemed that Gavin was already gone. Lauren was barely holding on. She suffered from burns from head to toe. I looked at little Aiden who was unharmed.

"The fire started in their room. They were trapped and couldn't get out." Jasper said in barely a whisper. I know he was blaming himself for this.

"Take Aiden." Lauren muttered.

"Lauren hold on were going to get you so help." She shook her head.

"No." She said. "I'm not going to make it. He's your destiny take care of him." She tried to smile but couldn't quite make it. Her eyes fluttered fiercely as she took her last breath. I watched as the light leave her eyes and her body went limp.

Jasper and I both stood there frozen not knowing what to do. It was Aiden's cry that snapped me back into reality. He had managed to crawl over to me and was now holding onto my pants leg. I picked him up and glanced at Jasper. His eyes were shut tight and seemed to be in deep concentration.

How were we going to do this?

"Jasper?" I said softly. His eyes opened and looked at me. He tried to smile but it could only frown. I wrapped my free arm around him giving him a half hug. Jasper held me tight.

"It's not your fault Jasper. Don't go blaming yourself for something you had no control over." I said sternly. I only hoped he was truly listening. As if to answer my thought, he nodded.

"It's going to be ok." I whispered as I stroked his back soothingly. I wasn't about to allow him to blame himself. We had bigger problems and I needed him to be my Jasper. I'm sure reality hadn't sunk in that we had just become instant parents.

Suddenly Edward appeared carrying what was left of the tiny vampire who tried to kidnap me. Edward threw the body parts into the burning house. He walked over to us and looked at his brother.

"Jasper I know this is tough but we have other things to worry about." Jasper shook his head fiercely and glanced at the three of us.

"I'll go bury the bodies you take Bella to pick up some things for Aiden. I'll meet you back at the hotel." Edward smiled and nodded at his brother while placing his hand on the small of my back. Jasper stopped him.

"And keep your hands to yourself!" He yelled as we made our way to the car. I couldn't help but laugh knowing that my Jasper was back. Edward started the car and once on the road he glanced at Aiden and I playing. He smiled at the display.

"He really seems to like you." He said.

"You should see him with Jasper." I said smiling.

"I always knew you would make a great mom one day." His voice seemed a bit sad. He wished it was him.

"Edward-"

"No it's ok." He said giving me a small smile.

"I just need some time to adjust." He looked away again and swallowed loudly.

"As long as you're happy, I'm _happy_." He said softly. His voice broke at the end. I sat silently as I fought back the tears threatening to fall.

I couldn't take seeing him this way. I felt a tremendous amount of guilt for what I've done. I had never took his feelings into account and seeing him so lost and miserable made me feel as if it was wrong for me to feel happy.

Would Edward ever be as happy as he was with me once again? Will he ever find love once more?

______________________

Ok so for an update remember I said I would be starting a new fic soon....well I did. It's most likely going to be called torn. And I already have several chapters written. The only problem is I can't post it until I'm certain that when I'm going on vacation, I'll have internet access. Since I'll be gone for nearly six months...yea I know lol. So join me on twitter /lyssa4123 and I'll give previews and updates. I'll be leaving the ending of next month so by the first week of September I'll have an answer for you. Thanks for all who have been supporting me and writing incredible reviews. I hope everyone enjoyed their forth of July!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Demon Baby

When Jasper got back to the hotel I had just put Aiden to sleep. He had spent the past half hour crying. I'm guessing he missed his parents.

When Jasper walked in his shoulders seemed to look as if there were weights on them. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead then sat beside me. His eyes seemed distant. I glanced over at Edward who wore the same worried look as I did. I went to say something but Edward beat me to it.

"It's not your fault Jazz you and I both know that." Edward said softly. Jazz's eyes darted up to him.

"It's not …really? The fact that I knew about the fire and did nothing to prevent it means it is. The fact that if I never came down here they would still be safe means it is." He yelled. Aiden woke up and began to cry. I quickly ran to the bedroom to comfort him.

"Jasper your being irrational." Edward replied standing up.

"Oh please Edward save the BS for someone else. You know damn well that you don't give a damn about no one else but yourself."

"Is that so? Jasper I rushed down here with only the clothes on my back to save your girlfriend. You need to get your head out of your ass and notice that you are now a parent. That means not only is Bella depending on you, but that little boy as well." It was silent for a moment as I rocked Aiden back to sleep. He seemed so at peace. I wondered if this is why Jasper and Edward loved to watch me as I sleep.

I walked back out to afraid that if I placed Aiden down he would wake up again. Edward stood in front of Jasper glaring at him as Jasper gave me a half smile.

"Is he sleeping?" Jasper asked in a whisper walking up to us.

"Yea he had a long day." I replied.

"We all did." Edward added.

"Bella I'm so sorry about-" I cut him off.

"Jasper its fine. You just lost your family; I could understand that you're hurting. But you're not the only one in this. Not only do you have me, we have Aiden as well and I need you to step up and be that great father I know you can be." Edward nodded his agreement as Jasper kissed my cheek.

"I will." He replied with a small smile.

"But first we have to deal with the whole newborn thing. What did you find out about her?" Jasper asked as we sat down.

"Nothing really. You know how newborns minds work. All she kept thinking about was not to kill Bella."

"That's it?" I asked in disbelief.

"Bella when you're a newborn for that first year your mind only focuses on quenching that thirst and killing whomever that will get in the way." Jasper explained. An involuntary chill went down my spine.

"All this time and now she reacts properly." Edward muttered to himself. I rolled my eyes and Jasper fought back a chuckle. At least he's laughing.

"So what now? Were basically back to square one. We don't know for sure it's Maria. Nor do we know her motives.

"We head back to Forks." Jasper replied.

"Are you sure that's the best thing to do? She could easily follow us." Edward replied skeptical.

"So let her follow us. At least we'll have home court advantage. It makes no sense us staying here where she could attack us at any moment. At least if we're home, our numbers would be greater especially with the wolves on our side." A growl erupted from Edwards's chest.

"What is it with you and the mutts?" Jasper asked. I definitely wanted to know.

"It's just that one I have a problem with." Assuming Jasper asked his next question in his head Edward glanced at me then spoke quickly so I won't be able to hear.

_Stupid vampire with their vampire speed. Ugh!_

Whatever he said caused Jasper to laugh as he wrapped his arm around me.

"What makes me any different?"

"Yes well I guess I was watching the wrong person." Edwards's eyes shot to me then darted to the floor.

"Look Edward what happened wasn't something intentional. I mean Bella and I never planned for all-"

"I know Jasper. I practically pushed her towards you." He sighed.

"I really am sorry for the way things turned out Edward." Edward looked up at him and gave a half smile.

"I'm sorry to." I couldn't help but smile at what was right before my eyes. Did I just see Edward and Jasper make up?

I quickly got up and put Aiden down then took a shower. It was now safe to say that things could go back to the way things were before. I guess you can have your cake and eat it too.

When I walked out Edward was on the phone booking flights and Jasper was packing our things.

"Hey there sunshine why don't you get some sleep, we leave first thing in the morning." He said after kissing me.

"What about Aiden. I'm sure he'll be waking up so-"

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of him. It's a piece of cake." Jasper assured. I was still skeptical.

"Are you sure? I mean I'm positive you have no experience with caring for a baby."

"Bella please, I practically raised my younger siblings." He boasted.

"Jasper that was over a century ago and besides, I bet you don't even remember-"

"Shh shh shh. How about you get some sleep."

"How about not." His eyebrow rose as he cradled me in his arms walked over to the bed and laid me down gently.

"You really want me to hit you with a lethargic wave don't you?" Before I could reply my eyes began to drop.

"I'm really beginning to hate your powers." I managed to say.

"Sweet dreams Bella." Was his reply as he kissed my forehead.

___________________________

"Rise and shine sleepy head." I heard a sweet voice utter. I smiled as I opened my eyes to reveal Jasper holding Aiden. They both were wearing big smiles as Jasper shook me awake.

"What a lovely sight." I replied then taking it all in. I noticed Jasper messy shirt. I tried my hardest not to burst into a fit of laughter. But when I glanced at Jasper's hair to see baby food worked in it was a lost cause.

"Piece of cake huh?" I said looking up to see Aiden joining in and clapping his hands. He truly was the cutest little thing.

"Hardy ha ha here take him while…I burn these clothes." He said handing him to me. And then it hit me.

"Jazz sweetie what is that smell?"

"I think he has diarrhea." He said before flittering into the bathroom. Aiden clapped his hands and let out a little squeal.

"Good job sweetie pie." I whispered giving him a high five.

"I hope you know I can hear you." Jasper yelled as the water began to run.

"Let's get you cleaned up." I walked out the room to find Edward sitting on the sofa with the same baby food encrusted hair. I let out a hearty laugh.

"I told him to wake you up." Was all he said never looking away from his book."

"Well Aiden I see you gave those two old farts a night they'll never forget."

"That's no baby." Edward said. Shutting his book and looking directly at Aiden. He wailed and waved his hands with a big smile on his face.

"Oh please you guys just don't know what you're doing. Could you hold him while I get his things for his bath?"

"Bella-I…" I handed him the baby as I walked back into the room to get his things. Jasper walked out with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. I quickly had to rush back out not wanting to entertain the thoughts that's seemed to emerge in my mind. Edward held Aiden in front of him like he was afraid to make any contact with him.

"Take your demon child." He said as I took him and walked to the small kitchen sink. I quickly filled it with water as I stripped him of his messy clothes. It's odd how Aiden was so sweet with me but a demon to them. It made me wonder what really happened while I slept.

I quickly bathe and dressed him then handed him off to his dad as I got ready for our flight back home.

While on the plane I began wondering about the legal documents we would need to file in order to keep Aiden.

"Jazz?" I asked.

"Yes my darlin'" He replied looking up from his history book.

"Wouldn't we need to file some kind of adoption papers or something in order to keep him?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bella did you not see the way I looked this morning. You actually want to keep him?"

"Jas-"I began to say as the anger began to boil within me.

"Bella relax it was only a joke. I'm already working on it the documents should be there by the time we get home."

"But ho-"

"Bella if I tell you honey." He said whispering against my neck. "I'll have to kill you." He finished by running his tongue across my neck causing a chill to run down my spine. He ended with a kiss and pulled away with a grin on his face.

"Get a room." I heard Edward muttered from behind us causing me to giggle. I began to think about how the rest of the family would react to our newest addition. And then my mind ran across Charlie. I could just picture his face turning beat red as we told him we adopted a child…that happens to look exactly like Jasper.

What's the matter darlin'?"

"Oh nothing I was just picturing Charlie's reaction to our little addition to the family."

"Oh come on I'm sure you're just over reacting. Your father would probably be happy about it.

"It's apparent Jasper that you absolutely don't know my father."

_He'll freak_! I thought to myself as I played the scenario over and over again. I could hear a chuckle come from behind us.

"Good luck on that one bro, you'll truly need it."

________________

Thanks to all who reviewed my last chap. I really appreciate it. And thanks to all who are now following me on twitter. I posted the link of my new chap on there. If you'd like to read it just let me know. It's a JxB pairing of course, and starts off when Eddie leaves. (I have been dying to write that scene!) And then speeds up to two years later when Bella runs into the Cullen's once again. Sounds interesting? Let me know.

_P.S._

I'd like to address something that most of you have been commenting on. Don't worry haven't forgotten about our precious Eddikans. And I won't leave him depressed and single.

I was actually thinking about a sequel that would mostly focus on him and his -cough- love interest who I won't mention, but as you know I'm getting ready to go on vacation to Trinidad next month so I'm not too sure how long exactly you would have to wait. Let me know your thoughts. Should I do a sequel? What would you like to read?


	18. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17: Intuition_

Beside the laughter and shrieks of the baby it was a silent ride back to Forks. I tried my best to ask what exactly happened last night, but both of them never budged. I definitely didn't like the fact that Edward called my baby a demon….my baby. Already in a matter of two days I was so attached to the precious boy. I knew I would do anything to protect him as well as my family.

We pulled up to the house and waiting on the porch was Rose and Esme. They flitted to the backseat and opened the door. Aiden smiled and waved at the ladies. He was such a flirt.

"He is adorable." Rose cooed taking him out the car seat.

"And he looks just like Jasper." Esme smiled tickling his stomach. The three of us walked inside and let the men handle the bags.

"Bella we have been working for the past three days on the baby's room."

"You guys didn't have to." I said hugging Esme.

"We wanted to Bella. I don't think you understand or see just how much you've given us." Rose said sincerely. "Close your eyes." She added after reaching the third floor. I knew there were other rooms on the floor but never paid attention since the only room that mattered was Edwards's room when I was with him.

I heard a door open and Rose's cool hand revealed the ultimate baby's room. I gasped in amassment.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. I felt like a mother from extreme home edition. The walls were painted to make you feel as if you were in a jungle. There were giraffes, zebras and lions surrounding the beautifully decorated room. There were stuffed jungle animals all over. His crib was made of solid oak wood with his name carved in elegant script on the head board with a crown right above it. Aiden was like a little prince.

Esme had a matching toy chest as well as a changing station all carved the same way. In the corner sat my rocking chair from my room. I glanced at them as tears welled up in my eyes.

"It went so well with the room. We wanted to pass a piece of your childhood down to your child." It was full water works now as I hugged them both tightly and thanked them. I truly was one lucky girl to have such an amazing family.

In the far right corner was a play pin set up for him.

"Carlisle and Emmett actually set up all the furniture as we painted….and Alice shopped."

Before I could ask the question Rose opened a sliding door to reveal a mini baby clothing store.

"Why?" I asked as my eyes scanned the room. "He's a growing boy he wouldn't even be able to wear all this." I said.

"You must have forgotten who we're talking about." Esme chuckled.

"Beside all the clothes aren't for right now. See?" She said pulling out an outfit way too big for my little baby.

"Oh this is the cutest." She said pulling out a little cowboy out fit with a lasso and all. We all laughed.

"I guess that's for Halloween." I said still holding Aiden who was laughing with us. Rose put the outfit back and stepped out the closet.

"There is one more surprise we have for you." Rose said leading me through another door. I followed through to walk into another beautifully decorated bedroom. There was a king sized canopy solid wood bed set in the middle of the room. The left side stood a wardrobe and dresser. On the right was a beautiful fireplace with pictures of Jasper and I. I couldn't help but smile at them. Now realizing why Alice was snapping pictures of us at our sleepover. I laughed at the photo of him in makeup…good times.

The room was painted in a pale green color and the bedding and accessories colors consisted of natural and dark brown. They even found a place for my cactus and a sitting place were Jasper and I could relax read and enjoy the fireplace. I was amazed. Before I could thank them Rose reveled the walk in closet that led to the bathroom.

"This is to much-" I began to protest.

"Bella if any one deserves this it's you and Jasper. The two of you have been through so much. This is our welcome home present." Esme assured me. She gave me a tight hug and kissed Aiden.

"Welcome home Aiden." He gave her a bright smile showing his pearly whites then yawned.

"I'll go make a bottle." Rose said before running out the room.

"Esme I just want to thank you for all this. It's…incredible."

"You're very welcome dear."

"I just want you to know Aiden isn't just mine, he's all of ours."

"Are you just saying that so we could watch him?" I shrugged playfully.

"Maybe." We shared a laugh as I laid Aiden in his crib. I know he was tired.

We went back into my room and sat on the bed.

"How did the trip go?" Esme asked.

"It was fine. Jasper got some closure in meeting his cousin and him and Edward made up."

"That's wonderful." She said gratefully. I know it was hard for her to see her boys fight one another.

"What about the fire?"

"It was a newborn who set the house on fire. It started in the parent's room trapping them." I said sadly. "Jasper ran in to save them but the father was already dead. Lauren Aiden's mother asked us to take him."

"Poor child." She said looking into the other room.

"Was he harmed?" I shook my head.

"It doesn't seem that way but we still would like Carlisle to take a look at him when he gets home."

"Did Jasper and Edward get the newborn?"

"Yes. But Jasper is convinced it's a sign from Maria." She gasped.

"Oh no."

"How's Brian?"

"He's well Alice says. There in South America at the moment. She said they ran across a human while out hunting and Brian didn't even snap and her." Esme said proudly.

"That's great. I just hope they come back soon. I miss my fortune telling pixie." I joked although I was serious.

"She said they'll be home in a few weeks once she's sure he's strong enough." Hearing that made me excited. But what made me even more excited was seeing my boyfriend walk through the door.

"Hey there Esme." He said hugging her. Esme seemed so at ease and peaceful now.

"You're looking handsome." She said fixing a curl. I noticed an envelope in his hand.

"I'll leave you two alone." She said briefly looking at the two of us. She closed the door.

"You like?" I asked gesturing to the room.

"I love." He commented sitting next to me. I leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around me.

"What do you have their cowboy?" I asked adding a little southern drawl to it. He laughed and opened the envelop pulling out one of the documents. He held it before me as I read.

It was Aiden's adoption papers.

"Aiden Hale Whitlock." I said out loud.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I love the name." I replied as Jasper pulled me gently against him and kissed my cheek.

"He's officially ours now darlin'." I sighed and couldn't help but picture our happy little future.

"Our son." I added as I snuggled into his chest.

"Charlie called not too long ago." I took in a sharp breath and immediately relaxed against my own free will.

"He heard you were back and was planning on stopping by."

"And?" I pried.

"We're heading over to his house for dinner. I told him we had some news to share with him."

He didn't freak out did he?"

"He seemed worried but I assured him everything was fine and that you weren't pregnant…yet." He added to tease me.

"What are we going to tell him?" I asked ignoring his comment.

"The truth. While down in Texas there was a fire that killed my cousins and we've adopted Aiden as ours." I nodded my head thankful I didn't have to lie to him especially because I wasn't good at it.

"Have I mentioned how amazing you are today?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't believe you have but go on." I laughed and turned to him looking into his eyes.

"I just want to thank you for being my soul mate. Jasper I've never been so sure about anything in my life. You are my strength when I need it. You're my courage when I'm afraid. I'm just so happy to be sharing this life with you." He smiled adoringly and stroked my cheek.

"Bella I've been around long enough to know when something is real. You talk about me giving you strength, darlin' you are my strength. You're my everything and there's no other place I'd rather be. You've given me my humanity when I felt like such a monster. You showed me love when I felt I wasn't worthy. I love you so much Bella. I'm so thankful that I have you." He kissed me gently and wrapped his arms around me and rocked us back and forth.

"I'm so sorry it's been so hectic for the last couple of days. That we haven't been able to focus on each other."

"Isn't that what we're doing now?" I asked softly.

"Yes we are." He replied.

"Can you believe it's only been five days since we've officially been together."

"And we've already have a baby." He joked.

"I can't believe how attached we are to him in a matter of day."

"That's because he has his daddy's charm." He boasted. I playfully sucked my teeth.

"He's one special little boy." I said gazing into the next room.

"That's what she's after." He exclaimed.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Bella You'll agree that Aiden is a special boy…gift wise right."

"Yes bu-"

"She must know. Bella Maria is after Aiden."

"Jasper how can you be so sure?"

"I've spent enough time with her to know how she moves."

"But why lead us to him?"

"Because He's not the only one he wants. Bella Maria has a gift of knowing. Something similar to Alice except it's like a intuition. She must have known I was coming back and was watching us all along. Bella I think she wants you." Before I could respond Jasper pulled me off the bed and was heading down toward the living room. It was time for a family meeting.

________________

"Bella you need to relax darlin'"

"Jasper how can I? I know my father he will freak once we tell him."

"That's what I'm here for. And besides you may be surprised."

"I've heard that before." I muttered under my breath as Jazz parked the car.

"Rose you'll watch over him until we're ready." She nodded not paying mind to us. She was as attached to Aiden as we were. And our little star loved the attention. I gave him a kiss and waved before I got out the car.

"I can't believe your actually going to eat."

"I'm doing it all out of love." He said kissing me. In that moment the door swung open and Charlie stood before us eyeing my belly.

"Hey dad." I said running to him and hugging him tightly.

"Hey Bells. How are you?"

"I'm great and you?"

"Fine. Hello uhh"

"Jasper." Jazz replied coolly.

"Right" He replied stepping aside to let us in. I immediately took notice to the aroma in the house. I glanced at him unsure.

"Uhh dad you didn't cook did you?"

"You know me better than that. Sue actually came over. You just missed her." Knowing her she wasn't trying to stick around.

"But-" He continued only to get cut off.

"Hey Bells." Jake said striding into the living room. I nearly jumped him.

"Jake!" I shrieked. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Your dad told me you were coming over for dinner and I wanted to see you."

"Hey uhh"

"Jasper." Jazz replied through clenched lips. I glanced at him and he gave an angelic smile.

"Why don't we take this into the dining room I'm starving." Charlie said rubbing his stomach. We all sat around the nicely set dinner table and began passing the food around taking out what we wanted. Jake watched Jasper amused as Jazz refrained from gagging from just the smell.

"So Bella tell us how was Texas."

"It was uhh interesting."

"How so?" Charlie asked staring at me.

"Edward came looking for us." Jasper said. I glanced at him quickly. Jake began to shiver as he tried to calm himself. And my dad was beat red.

"He wanted to make amends with the two of us." I said lying.

"Don't tell me you forgave him after he tr-" I cut Jake off.

"Jake" I stopped him.

"Jake is right Bella. What is it about him that makes you so…weak?"

"I'm not weak dad. We've all done wrong. What was done is done and we've made our peace with it."

"What do you have to say about that?" Charlie asked Jasper.

"I didn't approve of it at first. But I could feel how much he's hurting just to see the two us together and I think that's punishment enough." It was silent for a moment.

"I guess your right about that." Charlie chuckled.

"You went down there to visit your family am I right?"

"Yes sir. I had a cousin who's around my age down there."

"Had?" Jake asked.

"Yea we were on our way to say good bye only to see the house on fire." I added.

"Are they ok?" Charlie asked. I shook my head.

"When Jasper got to them his cousin was already dead and his wife died not to soon after. But the baby was fine." I said peeking up at Charlie's face.

"Baby?"

"They had a son name Aiden. Dad he's the cutest little-"

"Wait so let me get this straight you went down there to visit his family, and they end up dying leaving a baby behind?" I nodded.

"We are adopting him." I said softly.

"What did you say?" Charlie asked leaning closer.

"I said dad we adopted him."

"What? How?"

"Rose and I are the only remaining relatives…and I guess Carlisle rubbed off on me." Jasper explained.

"I don't understand Bella why you've gotten yourself evolved in this."

"Because I love that little boy dad." I nearly yelled. I took a deep breath and spoke softly.

"I know this is sudden and you might think it's a bad idea but I'm already attached to him."

"Wow" Jake said after an immeasurable moment of silence.

"I know this is a bit much dad but I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm old enough to make decisions on my own and so far I think I'm doing a good job."

"Bella how are you going to support this child? This is a little person we are talking about not a grown up."

"I know that."

"So how are you going to care for him?"

"The same way I had took care of you and mom when you couldn't take care of yourselfs.

"Look sir don't be mad at Bella. You should know how big of a heart she has." Jasper said looking into his eyes. They stared one another down for a moment and Charlie sighed.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm not mad I just want you to know what you're getting yourself into. Your mother and I had you when we were young and I just want you to end up like we did."

"I'm not mom" I whispered. There was a long silence in the room.

"Hey le- Jarred are you going to eat that."

"It's Jasper and yes…I am" He said glaring at him.

"So where is this baby of yours?"

"He's in the car." I replied felling excited.

"You left the baby in the car alone?" Charlie asked in horror.

"No Rose is watching him." I excused myself from the table and headed towards the car."

"Was he mad?" Rose asked.

"Not really he's just afraid I'll make a mistake." Rose nodded and unbuckled Aiden from the seat. I picked him up and cradled him in my arms.

"Are you coming inside?"

"No and have to eat that disgusting food." I giggled.

"I guess I'll see you back at the house." I added.

"Good luck." She said before flittering into the woods. I walked back inside to hear Charlie in a happier mood. Thank god my boyfriend was an empath.

"So when are you planning to do it?" I heard Charlie ask.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Nothing sweetheart. Is he up?"

"Yes but he's tired." I replied.

"Aiden sweetie say hi to grandpa Charlie." I cooed. Charlie grimaced but smiled when Aided waved to him.

"Hey there little fella." Charlie said waving back at him with a big smile. I turned to Jake.

"And that's your uncle Jacob. Say hi to uncle Jake."

"Jake" He shrieked.

"He said my name. Aww Bella can I hold him?" Jake said pouting. He was worse than Emmett.

"Be gentle" I said handing him over. I watched as Jazz face went smug and heard when Jacob wailed in pain.

"Aiden what did I tell you about kicking people in their face." Jasper said picking him up. Aiden immediately began to laugh as Jasper played with him.

"Is it alright if I hold him son?" Son what the hell happened while I was away?

_____________________

So what did you think. This is by far the longest chapter I've written for this fic. I hope you enjoyed it. Since some of you were wondering what happened while Bella was asleep in the last chapter I have an outtake that would be up within the week. So please look out for it. Also I posted the first chapter of my new story that's called shattered. If you haven't checked it out then please do so. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed I hope you've been enjoying this story as well as I have enjoyed writing it. Till next time....


	19. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18: Questions_

JPOV:

From the moment it was clear to me that Bella and I would be together I knew this day would come. When we went to visit Charlie, my only intention was not only to break the news about Aiden. It was to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage.

The man seemed elated. It was as if he knew I was the one for Bella. While I prepped for tonight, Esme and Rose were taking Bella on a girl's day out. With the exception of Aiden. You couldn't pry Rose and Esme off him if your life depended on it.

While in the kitchen prepping one of Bella's favorite dish I sensed my brothers walking in from a hunt.

"Bella must have you whipped. Why are you in here cooking?" Emmett asked sitting at the island.

"Because dufus I want to make tonight special. I'm going to ask Bella to marry me?"

"Why so soon?" Edward asked. I could sense his shock. I felt horrible having to put him through this. But just because Bella was now my girl did that mean I shouldn't live my life?

"Time waits for no one." I replied.

"Well good luck!" Emmett said interrupting our silent moment. This truly was awkward.

"Thanks" I muttered turning my attention back to the stove." I could still sense his eyes on me as he tried his best to stifle his emotions from me. It was way too powerful to ignore.

Not only did I feel jealousy, I felt his regret, hurt and happiness. I guess like me he only wanted to see Bella happy. Emmett went into the living room to practice his skills on the latest wii game he purchased.

"I know you felt that." Edward said softly. I looked up at him and nodded.

"I know this is hard for you Edward. I know you still love her-"

"I'll never stop loving her." He murmured. If I was a jealous man I would have been enraged. But I had confidence in my girl and I knew we belonged together.

"I know you won't, but Edward why put yourself through this pain?"

"Where else can I go Jasper?!" He yelled. "I can't just walk away from her. I've done that far too many times." he added calmly. His voice dripped with emotion.

"But it's hurting her to see you this way. She feels so guilty knowing she's caused this."

_It worries me that she might run back to him just to make him happy_. I quickly dismissed that thought. _Bella chose you Jazz._

Edward sighed heavily.

"I feel so lost without her Jazz. I just don't know what to do. I screwed up and now I'm forced to suffer the consequences. I wish I could just walk away, but I want to do right by her. I want to have her play some part in my life. Even if it's a friend." He added in a whisper. His emotions began spiraling out of control. He buried his head in his hands and began to sob tearlessly.

I wished there was something I could do. I hated to see him this way. This pain was unbearable. I began to wonder how he made it through each day. There was a silence between us. I didn't know what to say. I sent him a tranquil vibe.

"You're going to change her aren't you?"

"I know that's what she wants. I won't be able to deny her when she asks." I answered honestly.

"What about Aiden? He needs the two of you. Bella won't be able to be around him." I shivered at the thought. This would be difficult.

"I guess that's something Bella and I would have to discuss."

"Discuss what with me?" she asked walking into the room with Aiden in her arms. I must have been slipping because I didn't even sense her. She stood there in a colorful halter dress with heels on. Rose must have bribed her. I had to remember to thank her when I get the chance.

"Nothing really we were just talking about Aiden's -" before I could finish Rose came to my rescue

"Bella what are you doing in here. Upstairs right now." Rose interrupted. Bella sighed and excused herself out the room. Edward and I looked at one another.

"I just don't think changing Bella is a good idea." He said quickly.

"I appreciate your opinion Edward but it isn't up to you. Like I said earlier, Bella and I will discuss this and will come up with a decision together." Edward simply shook his head and walked out.

Although I understood where he was coming from, I was much too selfish to allow Bella to live out her life. I couldn't imagine a life without her and couldn't picture our life any other way.

If Bella was meant to be with me then surly she was meant to become like me.

BPOV:

I had no idea what was up but I knew Jasper was up to something. I was sitting in Rose's bathroom playing dress up. The only thing missing was my fashion crazed tinkerbell.

"Rose please tell me what's going on. Why am I in a dress?"

"Because Bella Jasper wants the two of you to spend some time together."

"But in a dress?" I wasn't quite comprehending the concept. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes it's good to show some skin. Take it from me." She whispered and winked her eye. We shared a giggle as she put the finishing touches on my makeup.

I wore a sweetheart satin black dress with a pair of death pumps. Although Rose was done it was as if I was stuck to the chair. My body refused to make a move.

"Bella please don't tell me you're nervous?"

"Would it be wrong if I say I was?" I asked feeling a bit awkward.

"Yes!" She yelled. "This is Jasper your soul mate that is waiting downstairs for you. It's not to say you don't know who he is." Although she was right I still couldn't help my nerves. He sighed and nodded her head.

"He told me to tell you that he loves you and not to be afraid of him. " She grimaced at whatever she heard from him. "He also said that if it makes you more comfortable then change into some sweats…witch you better not do." I couldn't help but smile. I stood up and hugged Rose. She was the best big sister I could ever ask for.

"Thank you Rose …for everything." I whispered.

"Bella you don't have to thank me…yet." She giggled. "I'll see you in the morning."

"What! Why?" I asked.

"We're giving you and Jasper some privacy. Emmett and I will be out hunting and Esme, Edward, and Carlisle are taking Aiden up to Seattle." I sighed not wanting to hear anything else.

"Have fun you two." I said hugging her. She walked me down the stairs only to find my handsome boyfriend all dressed up in a pair of slacks and a button up shirt. His hair was arranged into an organized curly mess. I resisted the urge to run my fingers through it.

"Well hello there gorgeous." He said taking me in. Rose made me spin and suddenly I was in his arms and felling his cool breath caress my hot skin. He kissed me softly and whispered into my ears.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes upon in my existence…it's such a shame my darling that you can't even recognize perfection within yourself." He finished off placing an open mouth kiss along my jugular witch just seemed to heighten my smoldering skin. I took a deep breath.

"Come on sweetheart lets go." He said letting me go and signaling to get on his back.

"I'm assuming you won't tell me where we're going right?" I asked as I hopped on. He laughed and speed out the house. The sky was lit with different hues of pinks, oranges and purples due to the sun setting. We wound up at the same spot Jasper took me when I found Edwards letter.

It was amazing how much things had changed in the past months. I was supposed to be getting married today but instead I'm with my ex's brother…with a child.

_Love can change so drastically. _

Set up was a candle lit dinner for one with rose petals creating a path to the beautifully arranged dinner.

"Jasper" I gasped in shock. "What is all this?" I asked wondering what could possibly spark this romantic side in him.

"I wanted to do something special and just have some Jasper and Bella time." He said pulling my seat out for me and pushing it in once I wobbled over and sat.

"Is that all?"

"Well no. Edward and I were talking earlier and I want us to discuss a few things but for now-" He uncovered my plate to reveal what he had been cooking when I came home earlier, Chicken alfredo.

"Oh Jasper it smells great!" I shrieked.

"It does?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes it does." I said before digging in. He watched attentively as I ate every bite.

"I never knew you could cook." I said smiling at my skillful boyfriend.

"The cooking channel is a life saver." He joked as he took my hand and led me over to a blanket that was laid out for us. It was now twilight Jasper and I cuddled under a tree. It was silent for a moment as I took in the beautiful scene and enjoying the feeling it gave me to be in Jaspers arms.

"This is beautiful Jasper." I said with a sigh. With a smile plastered on my face. "You do know that all this wasn't necessary right?" I added.

"I felt as if it was." He said adjusting himself so we were face to face. Jasper took my hands and looked into my eyes as he spoke.

"Bella you've made me the happiest man dead or alive. You've changed me and showed me what it meant to live. You make me better and today I realized that I can't picture my existence without you." He said softly. My heart began to flutter and suddenly I began to feel lightheaded.

"Jasper what are you trying to say?" I asked unsure.

"I'm asking you Bella" He got on one knee and In his hand was a small velvet box. He opened it and I swore every nerve in my body went numb as I gasped and covered my mouth.

"I'm asking you to spend an eternity with me as my wife." It took a moment for the words to sink in and Jasper being the soldier he was, waited patiently for an answer.

There was no doubt in my mind that I wanted to be Jasper's wife…but was he willing to change me?

"Jasper are you sure this is what you want…in terms of me becoming an immortal?"

"Bella did you not hear what I just said. _I can not imagine my existence with out you._" He said emphasizing each word. "Besides I don't have a problem with the whole soul thing as long as it's what you want. I'm not my brother."

"Well in that case…" I threw myself at him. "My answer is yes." I shrieked as a big smile appeared on Jaspers face as he slid the beautiful platinum two caret princess cut ring with a beautiful lace details to the sides. It was simple yet elegant.

Jasper placed both hands on either side of my face and kissed me passionately. Like our first kiss he placed all his love into it. I was so consumed in his love I became light headed. Jasper quickly pulled away and held me.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Forever" I added.

"Jasper what did you want to discuss?" I asked relaxing into Jaspers strong arms.

"Bella I don't want to rush you or anything but your change would have to happen soon."

"Why?" I asked sitting up.

"Because darlin' we have a son. And with you being a newborn you won't be able to be around him. And since Aiden is young now."

"Jasper I don't want to leave-"

"I know Bella but one way or another it has to happen. That's why it has to happen soon while Aiden is still young." I stayed silent for a moment. I understood his point but I was afraid. It took the Cullen's years to adjust to the vegan diet. When I transform would that mean I would have to keep a distance from my son?

"We don't have to make this decision right away darlin'. It's just something to think about." He said rubbing my back to calm me down. I sighed and pushed it out my head tonight was about my fiancé and I. I loved the sound of that.

­---------

Like I always say thanks so much for the constant support. I wrote an outtake for this chapter witch is a lemon called my addiction. It would be out hopefully by the weekend. I wrote it as an outtake since it's not for everyone and I know some of you are young.

Sadly this story must come to an end and I'm currently trying to plan that out. If you have any suggestions please let me know. Till next time...


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Calm Before The Storm

The next morning I was awaken by the cool lips of my fiancé.

"Good morning my darlin' fiancé. It's time to wake up." I grumbled and tossed away from him. I was having such a lovely dream about last night that I didn't want to end.

"Bella?" I heard his sweet honey voice call.

"I don't want to wake up." I muttered shutting my eyes tight as if that would make my sweet dirty dream come back. I could hear him snickering to himself as he placed his cold hand on my bare back. I jumped from the cool electric shock and was immediately sitting upward with the pillow still clutched in my hands.

"I'm sorry babe but you gave me no other choice." He kissed my temple then whispered.

"Wouldn't you rather have the real macoy?" The images of last night flashed in my head and I immediately shivered. Jasper laughed.

"The family will be back in about an hour. I suggest you take a shower." I stood up realizing my nightgown was back on.

"Why don't you join me cowboy." I say leaning against the door frame of the bathroom trying to look seductive. Only I end up missing the frame and nearly fell but of course Jaspers arms were there to catch me.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked as he placed kisses down my neck and pulling me towards him. I could already feel his hard member press against my abdomen and I let out a quiet moan. Before I knew it my clothes were ripped off and toss to the floor and Jasper was carrying me towards the shower stall.

"One hour is a mighty long time." He said softly.

________________

"Bella!" I heard a booming voice call as Jasper wrapped a towel around me.

"I'm not dressed Em give me a second." I call back. Jasper flitted into the closet and pulled out a pair of blue shorts and a grey deep v neck t-shirt. I look at him suspiciously as he gave me a crooked smile. I got dressed then walk out.

Emmett's eyes were wide like saucers and he had a sly grin on his face.

"Aww damn" Jasper mutters.

"Woohoo something sure went down in here last night. Bella got busy, Bella got busy." He taunted doing the cabbage patch. I try my hardest to keep a straight face but watching a man as big as Emmett doing the cabbage patch was definitely a youtube moment.

"Em grow up for once." Jasper said a bit annoyed.

"I got some words for you to but you're lucky Esme and Carlisle just pulled up. But don't worry this will continue." He said before dancing out the room singing.

"Japer and Bella sitting in a tree F. U- Owww Rose what did I tell- Owwww Damnit!"

"Serves your ass right." She muttered. She peaked in with a big grin on her face and mouths 'details' then flitters out the room. I groaned turning to Jasper who was already changing the sheets.

"Stupid vampires and there over sensitive noses." I mutter to afraid to see Carlisle and Esme's reaction.

"Don't worry babe all this shall pass." He says kissing my forehead then heading out the room with the sheets. I could hear my baby laughing down stairs and it immediately calms me and I found myself drifting towards him. When I reach downstairs I nearly jumped on her.

"Alice!" I scream launching myself to her. She held me tightly.

"Hey Bella have fun last night?" I pull away and gave her an 'I will kill you' look. She smiled apologetically.

"I just couldn't resist, but congratulations on the engagement Bella I'm so happy for you." She said brightly.

"Thanks Alice." Where's Bri?" I asked looking around.

"He's outside with Em talking." I took Aiden out the car seat and hug him tight.

"I missed you my little pumpkin." I whisper as he clung on to me. With his free hand he touched my arm and when I felt how much he missed me. I nearly cried.

If he missed me that much after not seeing me for a little over twelve hours, how would he feel when I'm changed and have to keep my distance from him?

"Penny for your thoughts Bella?" Alice asks bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked down at Aiden who was bouncing on my lap then back to Alice.

"Jasper wants to change me."

"Isn't that what you want?" She asked while tickling Aiden.

"Yes but with the blood lust I won't be able to be around Aiden. Alice I can't abandon him. He's very much aware of his surroundings and when he not-"She placed her hand on mine and smiled.

"Bella forget all you know about newborns. It wouldn't apply to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella your special. As a human you already have a gift to block any mental attack as well as having such a big heart. Don't you think that would pass over into your immortal life?" I was silent.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am" She squeaked. "And besides Jasper would never allow you to harm Aiden much less anyone else."

"Thank you so much Alice you have no idea how worried I've been."

"Don't worry." It was silent.

"Brian and I eloped." She said showing off a simple woven platinum band on her finger.

"Oh Alice congrats." I hugged her with one hand. Aiden sat quietly in my arms playing with my hair. Suddenly Alice's face dropped.

"What's wrong?" I asked noticing her emotions changing.

"It's nothing Bella." She lied.

"Alice I know you better than that. Is it a vision?" She looks down to the floor and shakes her head.

Whatever the vision was, it wasn't good.

"I keep getting visions of Brian in the woods stalking a blurred figure." I felt a spike of fear pulsate through me.

"Is that why you came home?" She nodded her head.

"I'm not going to let him out of my sight. This is supposed to be my happy ending and I'm focused on seeing it through."

"Oh Alice." I sat on her lap and hug her trying my best to comfort her.

"You will get your happy ending." I whisper. The door suddenly opens and in walks Edward with Brian behind him.

"Hello love." Edward greeted.

"Hey Edward." I said nervously wondering if he knew what transpired last night. Aiden began reaching for him and nearly jumped out of my lap. Edward grabbed him and kissed his cheek.

"Come on Bri lets go unpack." She said pulling him out the room quickly.

"Nice to see you Bella." He says before following his wife.

"Congratulations on the engagement." Edward says smiling while tossing Aiden in the air."

"Thanks Edward. " I replied. "How was he last night?"

"He was a bit fussy at first, he missed his parents." He says looking at me with a smile.

"Yea he just showed me how much he missed me." I said looking away.

"I take it Jasper told you his plans?" I nod my head.

"Alice says I won't have a problem with bloodlust…but still Aiden is very much aware of his surroundings. Things just wouldn't be the same."

"So don't change Bella." He whispers. I found myself getting upset. This was our problem when we were together.

"Edward I can't do that." I utter trying to mask my annoyance.

"Why not?"

"It wouldn't be fair to Jasper. I can't picture my life without him and I know he feels the same. "

"So you're doing this to make him happy?" He asked not wanting to believe it.

"I would have done the same for you." I nearly whispered.

"Bella-"

"My mind is made up Edward. End of discussion." I say getting up taking Aiden and walking out the kitchen. As I walk up the stairs I could hear a guitar playing. I follow the sound to find Jasper strumming the most beautiful melody. I took a seat on the bed and smiled at him. He looks up and begins to sing:

_Lead me on girl if you must_

_Take my heart and my love _

_Take of me all that you want…_

_And if there's a thing that you need _

_Id give you the breath that I breathe_

_if ever you yearn for the love in me…._

_Whenever wherever whatever_

_Baby_

_Whenever wherever whatever_

_Wish you knew if I could_

_Be the one that you would_

_Love forever and a day, baby_

_And if there's a thing that you need_

_For you and your blood I would bleed_

_And if you ever yearn for the love in me…_

_Whenever wherever whatever……_

_Baby_

_Whenever wherever whatever_

_And if there's a thing that you need_

_I'd give you the rain_

_And if ever you yearn for the love in me_

_Whenever…_

_Wherever…_

_Whatever…Baby_

_Whenever wherever whatever_

I was speechless. The song was so beautiful so simple but yet deep. Jasper looked up at me and smiled while Aiden cheered his daddy on clapping his tiny hands. We both laugh at his reaction.

"What did you think of that sweetheart?"

"It's beautiful Jasper." I say trying to hold back the tears in my eyes. He walked over to me and wiped the single tear that fell.

"I love you with every fiber of my being." He uttered in barley a whisper. Then kissed me before I could respond.

"I know" He whispers in my ear.

Aiden let out an annoyed little huff and we both laugh. We set him down on the floor and played with him. I couldn't help but want things to stay this way for an eternity. But the universe had a different idea.

"She's coming!" I heard Alice cry. It seemed to echo throughout the house. Jasper and I exchanged looks and rushed down to the living room where everyone was gathered around the terrified little pixie.

"Alice who's coming?" Esme asked timidly. Alice's eyes flashed to us.

"Maria and she won't be alone."

____________

Thanks so much for all the love and support I've been receiving. You guys are amazing and I appreciate you all taking the time to leave a review. If you haven't checked out the outtakes of the past two chap then please do. Also check out the preview of my new story I'm working on called shattered. I have been receiving great response from it and I'm currently tweaking it to make it better. Hopefully by the end of this month I will know what I'll be doing. I'll shut up and leave you to review. Toddles.

_P.S. The song Jasper sings is one of my favorites called "Whenever wherever whatever" by Maxwell. Let me know what you thought of it._


	21. Chapter 20

Before you begin to read this chap I want to address something. Children are extremely aware of their environment and just because they're young it doesn't mean they don't understand. That's the mistake most people make with children. Trust me I've work with them enough to know.

When it comes to Aiden…let's just say he's extremely special. Now enjoy the Chapter!

______________

Chapter 20: Changes

"No why now, why ever" Why was I constantly the target of these 'kill the fragile human' vampire games. Was this my punishment for knowing that those old myths and fairytales stories we hear are true?

"How much time do we have?" I heard my southern comfort ask in a stern voice.

"About two weeks from now. She's recruiting as she travel. I'm so so-"Jazz took Aiden from my arms and handed him to Rose.

"Esme, Rose look after him while we're gone. Carlisle I need you to set up your study for Bella."

"Jasper do you thin-"Edward begins to protest.

"Yes I do think it's an appropriate time to change her." He yells frustrated with his brother. He takes a long deep unnecessary breath and turns to me."

"That is what you want right?" He asked searching for any doubt.

"More than anything." I reply quietly without any hesitation. He smiled and stretches out his hand I take it and stand up. Jasper turned to the rest of his family.

"Take turns hunting you need all the strength you can muster. Alice get in touch with the mongrels. And have them over as soon as possible for a meeting. They need to understand the extent of the matter."

And with that he takes off with me in tote following Carlisle to the study. Jasper set me down on the hospital bed as Carlisle begins to hook me up to monitors. He pauses for a moment and looks from Jasper to me.

"Bella are you positive about this? Once the venom is in your system sweetheart there is no turning back." Carlisle says concern evident in his tone.

"Carlisle" I whisper placing my hand over his. "I'm ready for this. I'm tired of always being such a useless fragile target that everyone must protect. It's time I hold my own and fight with you." Carlisle smiles.

"Bella you are a part of this family. Wouldn't you do anything to protect any of us?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts Bella. We protect you because we love you. Same goes for any other member of this family." I couldn't argue with the man. He was right. But I wasn't going to change my mind. It was already made up.

"The dogs are on their way." Alice yells from the hallway. Jasper smiles at me and kisses my head.

"I'm going to get Aiden so you two can spend some time together ok." I nod. Jasper flitted out the room.

"Bella I'm really worried you haven't thought this through." Carlisle whispers taking a seat beside me.

"This life isn't easy as you know. As a newborn with the constant thirst your mind is disheveled. You won't be able to focus on anything else. It would be months before you'll be able to even touch Aiden.

"Carlisle I understand you're trying to be the voice of reason and I truly do appreciate it but my mind is made up. I know what I'll be giving up and I know what I'll be gaining as well. In my eyes what I'm gaining seems to outweigh my lost. Besides Alice had a vision of me after I change and said most standards won't apply to me. I'll be fine Carlisle."

"What about your father?" He asks. My whole body froze at his name. I knew once I change I'll never be able to see him again. This was like a stab at the heart.

"We'll find a way." I whisper on the brink of tears. Jasper flitted back into the room with Aiden in his hands. He reached out to me and the moment our hands connected I felt his love and happiness.

He knew something was going on. It pained me to know that such a child could be so aware of his surroundings. I looked Aiden in his eyes.

"Sweetheart" I say softly. "Mommy will be gone for a few days. I don't want you to be worried or feel that we've left you. We'll be back to you as soon as we can. Mommy and Daddy love you very much and will never leave you." Jasper placed his hands on both of us and felt his love emulate from him. Aiden smile and hugged me. I could hear a commotion come from down stairs and Jasper and I exchange looks.

"It's Jake. He wants to see you." I knew he would have a hard time letting me go. I bit back the tears that threaten to fall.

"Let him in." I say as sternly as I could. Seconds later he was barging though the door. His eyes blackened with rage and disgust.

"Bella you can't be serious about this."

"Carlisle can you take Aiden?" I ask. He was already crying. Jazz sent him a lethargic wave and immediately fell asleep. The three of them left the room.

"Jacob" I said as calm as I could. "I've made up my mind."

"No" He said shaking his head. "He must have manipulated your emotions."

"No Jake he hasn't. Jasper and I talked about this….it's what I want, please accept it. I'm tired of being such a fragile being everyone has to protect. For once I want to be the one to protect my family."

"Bella have you gone crazy." I felt my ager boil.

"No!" I yell. "I'm sick of people trying to change my mind. I have made a decision and I expect everyone to respect them." I took a deep breath. Jakes eyes pled with mine. "Jake I love you, but I have to do this."

"For who Bella?" He asks softly.

"For me and my family." It was silent for an immeasurable moment.

"I'll talk to Sam about relinquishing the treaty so you won't have to worry about a war."

"Thanks Jake." I said holding his hand. His head dropped and suddenly I began to panic. I could feel him pulling away.

"Jake?" I ask. He pulled his hand away.

"I'm sorry Bella, I just can't stick around and watch him take your life away. "

"Jake please I need you." I beg. He kissed my head and jogged towards the door.

"I love you Bella."were his last words before he disappeared. I cried out his name over and over until Alice walked in.

"It's going to be ok Bella."

"No Jakes leaving Alice."

"He just needs sometime to accept it. Just give it some time, he'll be back Bella." She spoke so soft as she combed her dainty fingers through my hair.

"Alice I'm so scared." I admitted.

"Bella I know your nervous about the pain you'll fe-"

"No Alice that's not what I'm afraid of, I'm scared of what will happen. This battle with Maria. Why does she want me and Aiden?"

"Bella you shouldn't worry about her. She'll have to go through all of us in order to get to you. She won't hurt you." I sighed.

"Let's hope not." I muttered.

JPOV:

"What was so important you wanted us here right away?" Sam asked annoyed.

"There is an army of newborn vampires making its way for Forks as we speak." I said.

"That's your problem not ours." He said dismissing the matter.

"Look we understand that you may not like us but isn't it your duty to protect?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes it is." He replied rolling his eyes. This man was trying my patients.

"New born vampires only have one thing in mind and that's to kill. They are unbelievably strong and fast. Even with our number it really wouldn't look to good." Carlisle said stepping forward.

"So you want our help is that what you're implying." Carlisle looked at me.

"Yes and to void the treaty." I replied.

"Why?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"I want to change Bella. She has already made up her mind. The army is after her and Aiden and I can't st-"

"The answer is hell no!" Sam exclaimed.

"Look Sa-" I tried to reason.

"Let him do it Sam." A voice came from behind us. We all turned to see Jacob.

"Jacob you ca-"

"She wants to be a leech let her be one. Who are we to deny her?"

"Are you sure Jake?" He shook his head. Sam glared at me for a moment thinking over my request.

"What guarantee do I have that Bella won't be like these newborns?"

"I could control her emotions." I replied. He looked up to Jake and nodded.

"Fine you can change her and we'll help you out with the newborns but only because the fate of Forks depend on it."

"Great" Carlisle replied with a smile.

"We start training on Saturday. Meet us in the clearing at 3pm." He never replied. He just walked into the woods followed by his two pets and ran off into the woods. I turned to Jake who wore a face of disgust.

"Thank you Jake for understanding." I said softly.

"Don't thank me." He simply stated. I could feel his anger boil. I discreetly sent him waves of calmness.

"I just gave her what she wanted. Now the two of you could live happily ever after. Killing innocent lives." He ranted.

"You should know by now we don't believe in that lifestyle Jake." Carlisle defended.

"No but you would hurt Bella." He said in barley a whisper.

"It's what she wanted." I reminded him.

"Is it really or did you trick her like your brother did. Did you give her an ultimatum to?" He spat.

"My brother and I are two separate beings. My life is Bella; I could never bring myself to deny her of anything she wishes. I left this solely up to her. She knows of what she'll lose. No one forced her hand to come to this. Now if you don't mind she's waiting on me. Come on Carlisle." I was upset with the fact that he would accuse me of such things but then again I understood that he was upset. After all I he was losing his best friend.

"Give him time he'll come around." Carlisle said placing his arm on my shoulder as we made our way to the study. There lying on the table was the woman I would give my immortality to save. The one I wanted to spend my life with. She looked up and smiled.

"I love you" She whispered. That right there was all I needed to hear. I walked over and kissed her slowly and passionately. Savoring the way she taste and felt.

"I love you more." I whispered back.

"Are you two ready?" Carlisle asked. I looked at her who nodded. Carlisle walked over with a needle.

"What is that?" She asked as he injected her.

"It's morphine to help with the burning." He paused looking at me.

"I want to do it." I said knowing what he wanted to ask me.

"Are you sure Jasper?"

"I'm positive." I wanted it to be my venom that ran through her veins.

"When ever you're ready." He said as I moved closer to her.

"You're positive about this right?" I asked making sure she wasn't having second thoughts.

"Jasper just do it." She said sticking her neck out. I took a deep breath leaning in and kissing her jugular tenderly. I felt the vein pulsed against my lips. At that moment, there was nothing I wanted more than to taste her sweet precious blood.

"Jasper are you alright." Carlisle asked in concerned. I quickly shook the thought away and turned to Bella. I leaned in once more and tore into that pulsing vein. Her warm blood pooled into my mouth and I lavished in the sweet taste.

Never in my existence had I ever tasted blood so good and pure. I drank in pleasure.

"Jasper I think that's enough son." But I couldn't stop drinking.

"Jasper enough!" He repeated in a panic. His voice seemed so far away.

"Jasper" that voice stopped me. It was as if I she was in my head.

"You can do this." She encouraged. "I love you always." Her voice began to fade. I pulled away disgusted with myself. I licked over the wound to seal the venom in and stood back appalled with myself.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked. I didn't answer. I was so disappointed with myself how could I have been so weak. I looked over the monitors and was relieved that her heart was still beating although it was in an agonizing pace.

"It's alright she'll be fine. Why don't you go hunt." He suggested.

"No I'm fine. I rather be here with her...why isn't she screaming?" I asked suddenly worried.

"The morphine is working." He replied. I sat beside her taking her hand and kissing it.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I love you, always." In response I felt a slight squeeze from her hand and I smiled. Knowing that at this moment in time, my world was right.

UPOV:

_It was a full proof plan that I knew even that stupid little pixie wouldn't see coming. I knew that everyone assumed that I was down and out, but I'll show them. I'll make them regret the day they ever fucked with me. Especially there stupid pet human they guarded so well._

_I'll make that little tart beg for mercy and crush her skull with my bare hands. And then finally, I would claim the prize that had always belonged to me._


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Wake

When I awoke there were no words to describe the way I felt. I opened my eyes and spotted specks floating in the air. Things seemed clearer to me. I quickly began to do a thorough check, checking my hands arms and legs. That's when I sensed him. I immediately sat up amazed at how fast and fluid I moved.

"Bella" He whispered. I was momentarily mesmerized. My old eyes certainly didn't do him justice. I took him in glancing at the now defined bites that ran from his neck and downward.

"Bella?" He asked trying to get my attention. My eyes snapped up to meet his and in that moment it was as if nothing else mattered. I sat up and pulled him between my legs causing a rip in his shirt.

"I'm sorry" I said taken back by my voice.

"Jasper?" I covered my mouth and looked at him as he laughed and took my hands.

"It's alright darlin." He said then kissing my hand. I lavished in the way his lips felt against my skin.

_Hmm I wonder how his lips would feel on other_ –

"You just woke up and that's the first thing you can think of?" He said playfully.

"Can you blame a girl, you just…" I said pulling him to me and ran my lips across his warm skin. "Look so damn sexy."

"I'm beginning to like you more as a vampire darlin'." He joked as our lips made contact. We kissed with such passion; such desire.

"Am I interrupting something?" an annoying voice rang.

"Yes!" we answered in unison.

"To bad" The evil pixie said dancing her way into the study humming to herself. In her hand was a large mirror.

"Bella I'm sure you would like to know how you look now before you go off for your fist hunt and get all messy." She held up the mirror and I had to do several takes. I even waved in front the mirror to make sure it truly was me.

No longer did I have to feel inadequate next to my lover. My hair was now thicker and longer with natural waves. My skin, if possible was even more pale than before, but not chalky. My lips were fuller and even out. But my eyes…I gasped in horror.

"They would go away in time don't worry." Jasper said taking my hand and pulling me to my feet.

"Why don't you and I go for a hunt now? I'm sure you're thirsty." Now that he mentioned it I felt a slight burn in the back of my throat.

"Wait can't I see Aiden first?" I asked pouting.

"Bella you're a newborn now you should-"

"Why don't you two hunt first?" Alice interjected. Jasper glanced at her then turned back to me.

"Shall we sweetheart?" He asked holding out his hand I placed mine in it as he led me to the window. I gave him an "Are you crazy look?" And without warning he jumped. I watched in amazement as it seemed to have happened in slow motion.

"Come on darlin' you can do it." I glanced back at my annoying pixie of a sister. Who smiled encouragingly.

"See you in a few hours." She said with a wink. With that I jumped down and followed my fiancé into the woods, easily keeping up with his pace. I even jumped onto his back for fun as we sped towards Jasper's favorite hunting spot. I ended up taking down a buck and two elks as Jasper watched in amazement.

_____________________

"Bella please be careful." Jasper said watching me wearily as he held Aiden in his hands. I chose to ignore him and take in my precious son.

"Oh Aiden" I said stretching my hands out.

"Jasper it's alright Bella has amazing control."

"Alice Bella isn't even a day old you can't-"He stopped and stared at Aiden who had placed his tiny hand on his. Jaspers eyes dart to me then back at our baby.

"It seems as if someone misses his mommy dearly." He said softly.

"His mother misses him just as much." I replied as Jasper placed him in my hands and hovered over us like a bodyguard.

"Be gentle sweetheart… don't breath." I rolled my eyes.

"Tell your daddy to relax…he's starting to scare me." I said while snuggling him. I took in his precious scent and although there was a burning sensation I ignored it. This was my son and I refused to crave for his or any other human blood.

"See Jasper, I told you Bella is different."Alice chirped. I looked up to see a look of wonder and amazement graced his perfect features.

"Jasper I love Aiden too much to ever harm him." I said as I tickled his sides and kiss his warm cheek. He just smelled so good. I suddenly heard the sound of an approaching car and the footing of something approaching.

"The dogs are here." Alice whispered. I instantly perked up hoping Jacob would show. The rest of the family walked in with smiles on their faces.

"Bella! You're up." Emmett said scooping me into a hug and spinning me around. It was a relief I never had to get dizzy again.

"Hey big brother. How do you like me now?" I said as he set me on my feet.

"Not bad…I'll have to take you for a test drive though." Rose flitted behind him and smacked his head.

"Shut up Emmett." She quickly turned to me and smiled. "Bella you look amazing." She said marveling over my new features. She gave me a hug.

"Thanks Rose."

"Bella?" Carlisle asked. Immediately I was in his arms.

"Welcome back." He whispered.

"Now she's officially a Cullen." Esme squeaked.

"Not for long." Jasper said wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into him. I let out a giggle.

"So what would I be a Hale or Whitlock?" I asked.

"A Whitlock of course." He replied.

"Uh guys I'd hate to interrupt this family reunion but the wolves are here and are growing impatient." Bri said.

"What are they doing here?" I asked.

"We are running a quick training today since the wolves discovered one of the newborns hideout." Jasper answered.

"Would I be training with you all?" I asked hopefully. Everyone glanced at one another.

"She needs to learn how to defend herself" Rose said. I smiled thankfully at her.

"Fine Rose, Alice you two train her. Edward, Emmet, Carlisle and I will work on training the wolves and Brian. Esme do you mind watching Aiden." Jasper said.

"It would be my pleasure." She said with a loving smile.

"Come on Bella I have the cutest training outfit for you." Alice said pulling me up the stairs.

_________________

"Wow Bella you look hot." Paul joked as we stepped into the clearing. I glanced around only to find no sign of Jake.

"He said he needed some time to clear his head." Sam whispered. "He'll be back." I took a deep breath and pushed the heaviness of my emotions away and tried to focus on training. Witch was so damn hard when Jasper was just a few meters away glistening in the sun without a shirt. I couldn't control the desire and lust that rolled off of me in waves. At times he would turn to me with a crooked smile and mouth the word "Tonight". Alice had to slap me a few times to get me to focus.

"Guys maybe we should train someplace else. This just isn't working for me." I said as I sat down. The girls gave me a wicked grin.

"How about we just train in the morning and head up to Seattle to get you some new clothes." Alice suggested.

"Alice I have more than enough clothes." I protested.

"Your figure has changed Bella and you've went up a size. We have to find you clothes that would fit you perfectly." She argued. I sighed in defeat and stood.

"Fine, just promise me you won't go overboard."

"Oh please Bella; you must have forgotten who she is. Her middle name is overboard." Rose laughed as we made our way to the house. I saw the men watching us with questioning looks and Edward whispering in Jaspers ear. I gave him a wink and sped off towards the house.

Maria POV:

Jasper should know me better. To say I was disappointed was an understatement. He should know that I always have a few tricks under my sleeve. Although I hated partnering up with such a tart, she proved to be valuable. And all she wanted was Jasper's pet.

All the better for me. Maybe if he had no one I could get two for the price of one; Jasper and that precious baby. I've heard and seen what the baby could do when he would become an immortal and I knew it was only a matter of time before the Volturri finds out and takes him before I had the chance. Wouldn't they rather him be in the arms of his aunty Maria when they're all dead?

"What are your orders?" One of my men asked breaking me from my thoughts.

"Split up, first platoon comes with me. The second stays here. We leave at dawn." He quickly left to spread the word.

Those Cullen's won't even see me coming. I knew they had the wolves on their side and would send them to attack our hideout, and with those filthy mutts out the picture it would leave them weaker. And of course that would leave them at our disposal.

"Why did you decide to leave now?" The stupid strawberry tart asked. I hated explaining my actions to another. That's why I escaped the Volturri to begin with.

"Because they're sending the wolves to attack us."

"Don't you think the future seeing pi-"

"I don't give a damn what she sees we're moving first thing in the morning, If you don't like it keep your ass here then!" I yelled.

I hope her ass gets killed. She was getting on my last got damn nerve. Who the hell cares about the stupid pixie? Without another word she was gone. I relaxed and went over our plans. Tomorrow victory will be mine.

Alice POV:

I simply couldn't understand the feelings I felt. When I came back I expected our family to live in peace. I should have realized there was no such thing. The life I once saw when Brian was changed would never come true.

"Alice, are you alright?" Edward asked joining me. I shook my head.

"He's going to sacrifice himself to save Bella." I whispered.

"Alice you know your powers can be-"

"Edward it's going to happen. No matter what I decide to do to stop him, he always ends up dead. I just can't." I said breaking down. Edward pulled me into his arms and stroked my back soothingly.

Don't worry Alice you'll get your happy ending." He whispered. For a moment my vision disappeared and my latest vision flashed before me. I practically jumped out his grasp as I watched in disbelief.

"Did you just-" I was too afraid to ask although I knew he did.

"Yes, I did. I guess we both were right about finding our happy ending." I just stared at him not knowing how to respond.

_Edward and I…. could that be possible?_

______________________

Well how was that? What do you think about Alice's latest vision?

Sadly I must say my next post will be my last. I hope you have enjoyed this story, and thank you so much for sticking with me.

Love you always!

PS. If you're like me and is craving for a Jasper fix may I suggest Make me love you By the lovely Jaspersdarkangel. Its apart of my obsession list witch I will post in the next chap. Also if you haven't checked out the previews of my latest works then PLEASE DO SO!!! I guarantee you will not be disappointed….unless you're a Jasper hater…..anyways Till next time. Happy reading!


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Sad Ending, Happy Beginnings

"Change of plans they're coming now!" Alice yelled.

"What do you mean, I thou-" I began.

"Never mind what I said. They are on they're way."

"Shit but the wolves already left." Jasper grumbled.

"She split her army up. They won't get back here in time."

"So what are we going to do?" Esme asked. It was silent for a moment.

"Well we still have Seth. Ok we split up into three groups. Alice can you give me a number of newborns?" Jasper asked strategizing. He looked so hot when- easy Bella stay focused.

"About twenty."

"Alright Carlisle, Edward and I will handle take out a group of as many as I we could. Rose, Emmett and Alice will do the same. We divide and conquer. Esme I want you to take Aiden to the cottage. Brian, Seth and Bella will guard the cottage." I was glad he said that cause I don't think I would have been much help otherwise. I would have been too worried if my baby was alright. We broke up then.

Esme ran inside to pack Aiden's bag. While Jasper and I said goodbye.

"Please promise me you'll take care of yourself Bella. Don't do anything reckless." He said pulling me to him.

"I won't only if you promise me the same." Jasper kissed me tenderly.

"You know I won't darlin'. When this is all over I want us to get married. I want to make you officially mine for the rest of eternity."

"Of course I will." I said smiling."

"It's almost time." Alice yelled.

"I love you Jasper."

"As I love you, Bella. I'll see you soon." He kissed me once more emulating the love he felt for me.

"Bella we have to go now." Jasper quickly kissed Aiden and we sped off into the forest.

We split up I guarded one side of the house while Brian guarded the back as Seth ran a perimeter around us.

I could hear in the distance growls and the thunderous clappings of bodies, knowing very well the fight had already began. Brian began preparing a small fire for whoever we shall kill.

As the time passed I could hear Esme talking to Aiden. I yearned to be with him, as he fussed to be with Jasper and I. Although I knew Aiden loved the Cullen's, I knew with Jasper and I being away from him he felt the need to be with us.

"Bella you have to focus." Brian said bringing me out of my current thought. I smiled and focus on the task at hand. Brian quickly returned to his post as I stood in front.

In the distance I could hear the footing of several members approaching us. I quickly prepared myself as I quickly ran through my training. In a blink of an eye I was surrounded by a group of Newborns.

As they stood waiting for me to make my move I began to wonder what their plan was. What would Maria want with me? Did she even know of Jasper and I relationship?

Without hesitation I launched myself knocking down two as the other three tried to attack me from behind. Brian quickly came to my rescue just after one bit into my shoulder blade. I screamed in agony as I snapped his head off and quickly tossed it aside. Once the 3 stray newborns were taken care of, I heard Esme call.

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine Esme There were just a few Newborns." I glanced down at the bite to see the venom seeping out. I quickly swiped at it and focused once more.

"Where the hell is Seth?" Brian asked.

"Seth?" I called. There was no response. "Do you think he'll be ok?" I asked.

"I'll be back Bella if you need me just holler." He said rushing back into the woods.

"Bella everything will be just fine." Did she just read my mind?

"I know Esme. I just hate the suspense."

"Well then let me not keep you waiting." A voice came from behind me. I quickly turned to see Tanya before me. I let out a sickening growl as I crouch over into an offensive position.

"My how hasty are we. Is that how you greet your family?" I scoffed at the last word.

"I'm sorry but you're of no relations to me or any of the Cullen's Tanya." It was then I noticed the flakes of red in her golden orbs.

"What happened Tanya you slipped?"

"Tanya!?" I heard Esme yell from inside the house.

"It's alright Esme I'll handle her."I assured her.

"I would love to see that happen Bella. Just because you're a newborn now won't mean I can't kick your-"

That was her damn problem, she talked to damn much. I launched myself at her quickly sinking my lethal teeth into her jugular as I grabbed hold of her right shoulder all in one fluid move. As we hit the ground, she quickly kneed me sending me into an oak tree. Before I could move she was tossing me into a massive boulder. I shook it off and launched myself at her as she did the same. Our bodies collided making a thunderous reverberation and plummeted down into the earth.

I quickly began connecting my fist to her face repeatedly, as my other hand tore her right arm away from her frame. She watched me murderously as she kicked me across the small clearing, dislocating my left shoulder. As I began to stand and pop the bone in place she launched herself at me. I braced myself into a defensive stance only to see a blur colliding with her. I heard a snap and in a flash I watched as Brains head was tossed into the pit of fire.

My whole body if possible went hot as I glared at the woman before me. Before she could say something smart the flames engulfed her quickly turning her into nothing but dust. I stood there in shock not knowing what just happened.

"Well well well you would be useful after all." My eyes darted to a small framed girl almost pixie like of Spanish decent. Her hair was jet black and fell down to her waist.

"You must be Maria." I said.

"Pleased to meet you." She said with a smile. "I've heard so much about you and your gifted child."

"Get away from her!" I heard Jasper yell. We both looked to him his eyes filled with hatred towards his creator.

"Bella go inside with Aiden and take him to the house."

"Aww you mean I came all this way not to even get a look." Jasper let out a growl that would make any human or animal cower away.

"Bella go now!" He yelled. I quickly obliged running into the cottage. Esme was already gathering his things. Aiden crawled to me and hugged my leg desperately. I quickly picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry sweetheart it's almost over." I whispered, then kissing his head. Esme threw a blanket over his head and we ran out the back door. I could hear the agonizing screams of the defeated newborns as we ran back towards the house.

There waiting was Alice and Rose. I immediately was overwhelmed as I took in Alice's grief stricken face.

"She saw the whole thing." Rose said in a soft whisper. I handed Aiden to Esme and she flitted up the stairs.

"Alice I'm so sorry." I said kneeling before her and taking her hands. Her eyes snapped to mines and relaxed. She pulled me into a hug.

"It's ok Bella, I'm just glad you're ok and that you took care of that crazy bitch. I told you you're going to be special."

"What exactly are my powers?" I asked not knowing exactly what happened.

"You know you can block out any mental attacks when you were human?" I nodded my head. "Well you created a physical shield and that captured the nearby fire and engulfed Tanya with it. In time this power will grow and you'll be able to fabricate your own elements." I sat there in shock as it sunk in. I truly was gifted.

"Jasper thank god you're alright!" I heard Rose say. I looked up to see my slightly disheveled fiancé. And behind him my best friend.

"Jacob!" I squealed as I pounced on him knocking him off balance.

"Geez Bells your hard as a rock." I laughed it off and helped him up.

"Sorry I'm just so happy you came back."

"He helped me out with Maria." I turned to him and smiled thankfully. It was then the smell registered.

"Jake I'm sorry to say, but you smell."

"Yea well you don't smell like a basket of roses either little kitty." He fired back. Everyone laughed.

"Thank you for coming back." I said hugging him.

"I could never abandon my best friend Bells."

"Well in that case will you be my best man." I asked.

"Hold it don't forget I'm your maid of honor." Alice chided.

"I know but I want Jacob to be a part of my wedding."

"Bella" Jake began to protest.

"Please Jake." I said pouting. He sighed.

"Fine."

"Now all we have to do is plan a wedding." Alice squealed. Everyone grumbled and walked away.

"You guys…hey so not funny! Jazz your gonna be sorry!" Alice yelled after us.

As I walked away, reality began to sink in. It was all over, all the worrying, all the nervousness and here we stood united as a family. Although we lost one, I knew that finally everyone would get their happy ending.

As the time went on I noticed the stress in Jasper. Although he tried to hide it from everyone, he couldn't fool me.

"Jazz honey, what's wrong." I asked sliding into his lap and running his hand through his luscious hair.

"Bella its noth-"

"Don't lie to me Jasper, you should know better." I said sternly. He took a deep breath and placed both hands on either side of my waist."

"After you left Maria said something I can't shake." He said in almost a whisper.

"What exactly did she say?" I asked.

"She said if she won't have him it's only a matter of time before the Volturri begin their search for Aiden." I was shocked. I could feel my body heat up."

"Bella please calm down before you burn something." He warned watching the flames in the fireplace. He began stroking the back of his fingertips up and down the side of my arms and pulled me to him.

"Don't worry darlin; I'll make sure they never get their hands on him." He whispered against my air and ending placing a soft kiss behind my ear. He knew what he was doing and at the moment with the way I was feeling, I allowed it. I turned to straddle him and attacked his mouth. It was time for me to play aggressor.

"I surly do enjoy this Bella more, my naughty girl." He growled.

____________________

What did you guys think good, bad? I wasn't too sure about this ending but I thought I would leave it and keep it open in case I decided to continue on with a sequel. Let me know what you thought of Bella's powers and your thought on the events that took place. Don't be shy I don't bite, just hit that white/green button because the story is over.

I'd like to thank all my supporters and readers who has stuck with me to the end. I am ever so grateful for all the love you have showed me.

I do however have two stories I am currently working on. I am truly proud of it. They are called Never look back and Cry no more.

Never Look Back, takes place at the beginning of New Moon. Bella moves on and moves to the NYC to go to school. After a trip back home though, Bella finds the Cullen's once more and discovers her attraction for another. This will be M rated for lemons. I already have two chaps up.

Cry No More, will be a little darker. Thanks to a dream I had reading twilight twins by ravenjadwolfe, I couldn't shake this idea. It's about a man kidnapping Bella for his own sick reason, and brutally rapes her constantly. She finds solace in a man she dreams of although she knows he's just a figment of her imagination; she can't shake the realness of each dream. When she finally does escape and finally meet the man of her dreams will he stick by her? Already have a preview up so check it out. M rated for violence and lemons

Please Note: I am going on Vacation on Monday and won't be back until January. If where I'm staying does have internet access (which I pray to god it would) I will gladly update weekly. But in the meantime do check out my blog and follow me on twitter to stay updated on what's going on.

Follow me on twitter:

http://twitter(.)com/lyssa4123

Check out my blog:

http://jacksperlover(.)blogspot(.)com/

Once again thank you all for reading. I'll be back soon.


End file.
